From Morality to Wisdom
by melissarxy1
Summary: Chapter 19 FINALLY up Another teenage Pete story. Main pairings Kete, Romy. The rating may go up
1. A Mission

Author's Note- Wanda is in school as are the other Brotherhood members. This is my first attempt at a fic like this.   
  
Ages:  
  
Sam/Bobby/Ray/Kitty- 16  
  
Remy- 21  
  
Pietro/Wanda/Tabby/Rogue/Kurt/Amanda-17  
  
Lance/John/Pete- 18  
  
Rahne- 14  
  
Jamie- 13  
  
Amara/Roberto/Jubilee- 15

Pairings Kete, Romy

Secondary pairings- Kurmanda Rahne/Sam, Tabby/Ray, Amara/Roberto, Wanda/John, possible Betsy/Pietro or Betsy/Warren

* * *

A Mission

* * *

/X-Men assemble,/ the voice of Charles Xavier rang in each of the X-Men's heads. They all met up with him in the "war room" as Logan had dubbed it. "I have some good news," Xavier said.  
  
"That's a change," Logan growled.  
  
Xavier ignored him and continued. "Cerebro has picked up three new signatures. I've been in contact with each of them, the twins say they would love to join. The other person however needs a little persuasion. He said that he would hear us out. No promises. Warren, I want you to fly over there with Kitty, Kurt, Rogue and Remy. You'll head out tomorrow."  
  
"But I have a date!" Kurt protested. "It took me forever to convince Amanda's parents to let me try again."  
  
"Very well, Kitty, will you be okay alone?" the professor asked.  
  
"Like, no problem," Kitty said brightly.  
  
"Y'all do remember what happened last time, right?" Rogue asked. "She tackled meh, and wouldn't let me go."  
  
"Didn't know y' swung dat way, chére," Remy smirked looking at Rogue. "You either, petite."  
  
"Ah'm beginnin' to think that you just joined so you could drive meh crazy," Rogue accused.  
  
"Rogue, you and Remy will go to the Braddock estate," the professor continued. "Kitty, here's a map to the Wisdoms' apartment."  
  
"Wisdom?" Kurt asked smirking. "I have a question."  
  
"Yes, Kurt?"  
  
"Is zis a man or woman?"  
  
"A man," the professor said.  
  
"Pryde and Wisdom," Kurt snickered. "Kitty, you have to date this guy. Pryde and Wisdom, it just goes so well together."  
  
"Kurt," Kitty said sweetly.  
  
"Yes, Katzchen?"  
  
"You are an idiot."  
  
"Pryde and Wisdom sitting in a tree-" Kurt teleported away when Kitty lunged at him.  
  
"The files are in this folder," Xavier continued as though nothing had happened. This was, after all, a normal occurrence at the Institute. "You may be dismissed."  
  
"Good," Kitty said with a very good impression of Rogue's death-glare. "I have an elf to kill."  
  
"I thought you had that look copy wrote," Remy asked as they walked out.  
  
"The patent's pending," Rogue explained. 


	2. A Meeting

Author's Note- Pete's friends are OC's but only because they never go into any of his childhood friends in the comics.

* * *

A Meeting

* * *

"Welcome to London," Warren said as he landed the Blackbird. "Meet back here at eight, American time. Kitty, if you need any help just call my cell."  
  
"Warren, I'm not a little kid, you know," Kitty said.  
  
"Let's just go," Rogue said grabbing Kitty's arm. They caught a cab and pulled over to drop Kitty off at a sort of seedy neighborhood.  
  
"Are ye sure ye want tae stop here, lassie?" the cabbie asked in a thick Irish accent.  
  
"Not at all," Kitty admitted.  
  
"Go on," Rogue prodded pushing the door open. "Meet us at the Braddock place at seven."  
  
"I will," Kitty promised as she got out. She took a deep breath and started walking. She finally made it to a building that she thought might be the apartment building. She paused seeing a group of young men, all around seventeen/eighteen years old. They were sitting on the steps or pavement talking animatedly. Kitty softly chewed on her bottom lip. Situations like this had always made Kitty nervous, which made it hard for her to control her powers. On the other hand they might be able to tell her if she was in the right place.  
  
"Excuse me," she said approaching.  
  
"Yes, luv?" one of the men said taking in her form slowly. Kitty blushed at the scrutiny.  
  
"I was, um, wondering if you could help me."  
  
He smirked leaning back against the wall lazily. "That all depends, wot's in it for me?"  
  
"Gabe, try not t' be a complete wanker," another man said standing. He walked over to her and for an instant Kitty lost her breath. He had the most beautiful blue eyes that she had ever seen. He was slightly taller than her with rumpled back hair and one earring. He smiled slightly and she realized that she had been staring. She dropped her eyes, which didn't help, now she was staring at his chest. He was dressed in a black t-shirt, which read: "It's been fun, but I have to scream now" and a pair of blue jeans. "So, wot do ya need?"  
  
"Am I anywhere near here?" she pointed at the building on the map. He took a step closer to look at it then rolled his eyes.  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna tell you wot I told all the other wankers at came here," he said. "Okay, I'm not but that's only because yer a girl an' that wouldn't be nice. I ain't joinin' yer stupid team. So just sod off, bloody American twit."  
  
Kitty blinked. "I, like, take it that you're Pete Wisdom."  
  
Pete bowed mockingly as he took out a Marlboro and lit it. "Right, an' yer one o' Xavier's lackey's."  
  
"I am not a lackey!" Kitty shot back hotly. "I am a student. Xavier's Institute is a school-"  
  
"Yer cute when yer angry," Pete interrupted. His friends, who had been listening to their dialog, began snickering.  
  
Kitty crossed her arms and glared up at him. "You said you'd at least hear us out."  
  
"I only said that to get me da offa me case."  
  
"So your honor means nothing."  
  
His eyes flickered red for a second and stepped so close that she could feel the heat radiating from his body. He saw a shiver go through her petite frame. "Don't piss me off. Why don't you just run along?"  
  
"This was my first mission alone, and I botched my first recruitment mission. I'm supposed to tell the professor that you wouldn't even listen? I'll never be sent alone again."  
  
Pete shrugged. "Tell 'im that we had a long talk and reached a nice mutual decision."  
  
"Have you ever tried to lie to a telepath?"  
  
"Damn it, gel, wot in the bloody hell do ya want from me?"  
  
"Just hear me out."  
  
"No."  
  
She crossed her arms again. "I'm not leaving until you do." She raised her head defiantly to emphasize her point.  
  
Pete took a step closer, now his body almost touched hers. "Are ya spendin' the night then, luv?"  
  
She flushed deeply averting her gaze in what he had to admit was an endearing motion. "If I have to."  
  
He chuckled. "Tell ya what, luv. Let's make a deal. Spend four hours with me and the guys. If you don't run off I'll agree t' hear ya out. If you do then you leave and ave t' stay away and get the rest of yer lot t' do the same. Okay?"  
  
"Fine." Kitty stuck out her hand to seal the deal. He smirked, grabbed her hand, and pulled her tightly against him. His mouth met hers and led it in a slow, lazy dance. To his complete shock, she didn't try to pull away, she didn't respond either but she made no move to get away from him. When he finally backed off his friends were cheering and she looked completely confused. She blinked and he could see her anger as it stole over her. "What was that?"  
  
Pete laughed. "Damn, gel, it's pretty sad when ya can't recognize a kiss. Perhaps another demonstration?"  
  
"You said I couldn't run off," Kitty reminded him stepping away. "You, like, said nothing about not hurting you." The guys laughed again and even Pete chuckled a little.  
  
"Fair enough, have a seat." She walked to the steps and sat down. He sat down next to her. "Just a warnin', I'm not gonna pull any punches here. I plan t' be as obnoxious as I can."  
  
She raised her head meeting his gaze evenly. "Bring it on."  
  
"By the way. Wot's yer name?"  
  
"Kitty Pryde." He snorted. "What?"  
  
"Nothin'." The smirk on his face stated otherwise. "These are me mates. You've spoken to the idiot, Gabe. These are Matt, Chris, and Evan. Guys meet Kitty. An' am I the only one who thinks that name is more fitted t' a stripper?" The next thing Pete knew he was looking up at Kitty from the ground.  
  
"Oops," she said sweetly as she looked down meeting his eyes. "My hand must have slipped."  
  
"Ya know, I'm startin' t' like you," Evan said as Pete got up.  
  
"The pub?" Pete asked smirking.  
  
"Hell yeah!" Gabe exclaimed.  
  
"Aren't you guys a little young?" Kitty said.  
  
"One: no," Pete said. "We're eighteen, the drinkin' age is lower here, yankee. Two: even if we were, at wouldn't stop us."  
  
"So, you're going to get drunk on a school night. Assuming of course that any of you actually go to school."  
  
"Kitty, luv, you need to get laid," Pete said.  
  
"What?!"  
  
He smirked. "I'm serious. You are way too uptight. A nice roll between the sheets might help."  
  
"I- you-"  
  
"Breathe, mebbe that'll help," Pete offered.  
  
"This is more entertainin' then the tellie," Matt smiled.  
  
"How old are you anyhow?" Chris asked.  
  
"Sixteen," Kitty said.  
  
"How cute, she's still a kid," Pete said. He saw her eyes narrow and filed that one away for future use. The group stood and walked to a small pub. Pete took out another cigarette; since he had lost his when Kitty knocked him over.  
  
"You know, that's totally disgusting."  
  
Pete raised an eyebrow. "Ya know, it's funny, when we were kissin', you didn't say anything about bad breath." He was amazed when she didn't have a comeback for that one.  
  
"Pete six, Kitty three," Gabe announced.  
  
"Yer loosin', pet," Evan said.  
  
"I'm just reluctant to have a verbal war with someone who is obviously not as intelligent as I am," Kitty shrugged.  
  
"Point, Kitty," Gabe said.  
  
"Gabe, mate, shut the bloody hell up," Chris said rolling his eyes. The guys snagged a corner booth in the back.  
  
"Pete gets the first round," Matt announced.  
  
"Thanks," Pete said slowly. He looked at Kitty. "So, wot do ya want, grasshopper?"  
  
"Just a coke."  
  
Pete looked at her evenly. "A Coke?"  
  
"I don't drink."  
  
He snorted. "Figures." He ordered for the group and sat down, as close to Kitty as he could get.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of personal space?"  
  
"No. Why?" She rolled her eyes as a waitress brought their drinks over. She was young and pretty and knew each of the guys by name. The guys flirted outrageously with her to Kitty's intense embarrassment.  
  
"Aren't you here on a date?" the waitress said to Pete of Kitty.  
  
"With her?" Pete snorted. "Nah, she's just a... well, friend is too strong of a term."  
  
"You can just shut up," Kitty said. The waitress sauntered off.  
  
"I have fallen in love," Gabe said. "I've just noticed that Hannah has the biggest set of-"  
  
"Mate, there is a girl sittin' at the table," Evan said. "Try t' be a little civil."  
  
"Don't see it happenin'," Gabe shrugged. Each of the guys pulled out a cigarette and Pete lit them. He offered one to Kitty.  
  
"I don't smoke."  
  
Pete smirked. "You don't smoke, you don't drink." He snorted. "Yer probably still a virgin too." He saw the look on her face and laughed softly. "Holy shit, you are! This is too good."  
  
"Shut up, Wisdom."  
  
"You're the ultimate good girl," he snickered.  
  
"Wisdom, I swear." Kitty raised one hand to hit him, which he caught in his own.  
  
"Except the violence. Aren't good little girls like you supposed t' be against violence?"  
  
"I am not-"  
  
"You are. Bloody hell, Kitty, have you ever done anything bad? I'll bet you've never cut school either, or even a class." She didn't respond to that, which answered his question perfectly. "You really do need to get laid." 


	3. At the Institute

Author's Note- You like it, you really like it! tear

pyroluver- I'm glad you're enjoying.

ishandahalf- hey, we all need our daily Wisdom intake.

Piotr's Girl- I'm glad you like it.

Daydreamingimmortal- Obnoxious Pete is the only way to go :D

Kitty Pryde2- I completely forgot about that blushes oops. I'll make sure I clear the error further down the line. I can't believe they cut your Kietro. Hell my Kimy version of Bombshell was much closer to being a duplicate. Those two had NOTHING in common, you can try reposting, just give it a different name... Well, after you're allowed to post again. I know how frustrating that is.

cora- I'm going to fit in as much Romy as possible. They are my second favorite pairing. The main focus WILL be Kete but there will be lots of Romy in the subplot.

mela- thanks for reviewing.

Kageneko17- I love that name. Very nifty. I'm glad you're enjoying so far.

Flamedancer77- Dang it, I knew I forgot something. I'll say Betsy is about 18 and Warren is around 20.

Valley-Gurl101- It makes me smile. He is more rude, but only because as an adult he's learned to tone it down into more subtle barbs. As a teenager he cares even less about who he ticks off.

somekindafreaky- Except Piotr in the comics, yep. And that crush on Alistair Stewert... but that was unrequited... and he was a weenie. More Pete as a bastard coming right up!

PyroSprite- I'm glad you're enjoying. I hope you like this one too.

* * *

At the Institute

* * *

Three hours later  
  
Kitty was going crazy. How annoying could four guys be? _No_, she thought. _That's not quite fair_. Evan was trying to be nice. The time was almost up, however. She just had to hang on for thirty more minutes.  
  
"I'm bored," Gabe announced. "Let's get out of here."  
  
"The warehouse?" Pete asked smirking.  
  
"Works," Chris nodded. Pete slid an arm around Kitty's waist as they walked out of the pub.  
  
"Mr. Wisdom, you may be, like, too drunk to stand up on your own, but that totally does not mean that you can use me as a prop," Kitty said.  
  
"You've got it all wrong, luv," Pete assured her earnestly. "This is just an attempt to cop a feel."  
  
"Oh, in that case, please move your hand." He smirked sliding his hand down so it rested on her butt. "_**Re**_move your hand," Kitty growled. He smiled stepping away from her. They arrived at a warehouse. "So, where exactly are we?"  
  
"This is..." Matt trailed off.  
  
"I guess you can call it a club," Evan said. The others walked in leaving Pete with Kitty.  
  
"This place can be kinda seedy. Stay close t' us and don't drink anything not sealed," Pete cautioned. Kitty looked at him in surprise as he led her inside. The music was deafening.  
  
"Why am I here?" Kitty asked outloud sticking close to the exit as the others made their ways inside. She spotted Pete ahead chatting up some girls. No reason that she couldn't have some fun.  
  
"Pete," she said her tone hard. He looked at her raising one eyebrow. "Every time you say you're going out with the guys I find you here... with another woman." She faked a sniffle. "Don't Josey and I mean anything to you anymore?" She turned away and covered her face as though she were crying. She walked away listening as Pete attempted to explain. She found a table near the back and five minutes later he joined her at her table.  
  
"That was evil and underhanded," Pete said lightly. "You've earned me respect, luv."  
  
"So...?"  
  
"Wot?"  
  
"Will you listen to me?"  
  
"I promised, didn't I?" Pete asked. She smiled at him and they stood. He waved goodbye to his friends on the way out. "I'm curious about somethin'. Josey?"  
  
"It was all I could think of."  
  
"Still. Josey? I would like t' think I'd like me kid. I wouldn't give them a pansy ass name like that." She rolled her eyes. The two walked to his apartment and sat down on the couch.  
  
"You're bringing girls home?" Romany asked. "I'm telling da."  
  
"She's tryin' t' recruit me for some school," Pete explained.  
  
"Right," Romany said rolling her eyes. "Since when do you listen to any of those people?"  
  
"We made a deal," he explained. "This is me sister Romany. Roma, this is Kitty Pryde."  
  
"Although, I should have guessed that she wouldn't actually be with you," Romany said. "She seems like a nice girl."  
  
Pete snorted. "She is. The perfect "good girl"."  
  
"Good luck, Kitty," Romany said. "With my little brother, you're definitely gonna need it."  
  
"So, what do you want to know?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Why yer waistin' yer time."  
  
"Pete, please cooperate."  
  
"Fine. Why should I join?" They spent the next hour with her passionately pleading her case while he shot everything down.  
  
"Thanks for you time," Kitty said finally and stood to go.  
  
"Wait a minute, grasshopper, where are ya goin'?"  
  
"You're obviously not going to, like, join so-"  
  
"Who says I'm not?"  
  
"But-"  
  
"I'm intrigued. This place seems t' have your loyalty, an' I'll admit yer a smart bird, so I'll go with you. As a trial, though. I ain't joining."  
  
Kitty smiled brightly. "That's great. So when will you come?"  
  
Pete blinked before opening his mouth and shutting it again. "No, I'm not gonna say it."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"I'm already packed. I just want t' call the guys, then I'll leave a note."  
  
"Aren't you going to say goodbye to your father?"  
  
"I can say fuck off just fine in a note," Pete shrugged. He got out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Evan? Hey, mate, just wanted t' tell ya, Kitty and I are running away together- Ow!" He looked down to see Kitty's foot firmly resting over his. "Nothin' she's just tryin' t' play footsie with me. Damn it!" He rubbed his shin, where she had kicked him. "Fine, you bloody tart. I'm goin' t' that stupid school of hers. I'll call ya." He hung up. "Are you quite done hurting me?"  
  
"Probably not. Are you quite done being an idiot?"  
  
He smiled. "Probably not."  
  
"Why are you already packed?"  
  
"I was plannin' on movin' out. I was gonna stay with Evan until I finished school."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Roma!" Pete called. She walked out.  
  
"What?" Romany inquired.  
  
"I'm goin' with her."  
  
His sister raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, for a while, at least."  
  
"Take care of my brother," Romany told Kitty said. She helped them carry Pete's bags out. The two haled a cab. Romany kissed Pete on the cheek before he could get into the cab.  
  
"Roma," Pete said stepping away.  
  
"I'm your sister," she said. "I'm allowed to do things like that." She walked inside and the two got into the cab. Kitty gave the cabbie directions and soon they pulled up in front of a mansion.  
  
"This is the Braddock estate," Pete said slowly.  
  
"Yeah," Kitty agreed.  
  
"As in Brian Braddock."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I ate that tosser!"  
  
"Get over it," Kitty said brightly as she climbed out of the car.  
  
"You have a nice arse," Pete informed her as he paid the cabbie.  
  
Kitty turned to glare at him. "You pig."  
  
"Thanks." They left Pete's things outside as they walked in.  
  
"Rogue?" Kitty called. "We're, like, here!"  
  
"Ya mean you actually got him to join?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Wisdom?" Remy asked approaching.  
  
"LeBeau?" Pete asked raising an eyebrow. The two did the guy hug/pound each other on the back thing.  
  
"Long time, no see, mon ami," Remy smiled.  
  
"You two know each other?" Kitty asked.  
  
"A few of Remy's assignments, Guild and otherwise took him ta London. We meet up for poker and booze."  
  
"Mebbe this won't be so bad if yer joined up."  
  
"It's not," Remy assured him. "De femmes are well worth it." He gazed longingly at Rogue.  
  
"Keep staring at meh, swamp rat, and Ah swear you'll lose those pretty eyes of yours."  
  
"Chére, y' like Remy's eyes," Remy grinned. Rogue groaned at the fact that she had let that slip. "Y' finally admit it."  
  
"Go away," Rogue growled.  
  
"I'm Betsy," Betsy Braddock interrupted as she walked over to Kitty and shook her hand. "You must be Kitty Pryde, and... oh no."  
  
"Hi, Bets."  
  
"Hello, Pete."  
  
Brian approached, he stopped in his tracks when he saw Pete. "Wisdom."  
  
Pete smirked taking out another Marlboro. "Braddock. How's it going, you steroids poster boy."  
  
"Just fine, you walking cigarette."  
  
"I see you've been practicing."  
  
"Do you know everyone, Wisdom?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Beginnin' t' seem that way, eh, luv?"  
  
"We should go," Rogue said. "We still need to meet Warren." They had to get three cabs due to the luggage. The group was finally boarded onto the plane and taking off.  
  
"I'm Warren Worthington III," Warren announced as the others introduced themselves.  
  
"Great another one," Pete sighed.  
  
"Another what?" Kitty asked pinning him with a look.  
  
"Wisdom has a problem with rich people," Betsy said.  
  
"That's not quite true," Pete said. They flew for a couple hours then landed at the Institute. "This place is bloody huge."  
  
"Welcome to Mutant Manor," Kitty said helping Pete with a few of his bags. They walked in and Logan walked over.  
  
"Brian, you'll be sharing with Scott," Logan announced. "Betsy, you're with Kitty and Rogue. Wisdom, you're sharing with Remy. Get unpacked and get some sleep. You'll be having a danger room session tomorrow morning to test your abilities then go to school with the others. Welcome to the team." He walked away. 


	4. Danger Room and School

Author's Note-

Piotr's Girl- It'll happen, a little at a time.

Kitty Pryde 2- Like I said, I remember that. It sucks. I check my e-mail hoping for an update from you, somekindafreaky, Valley-Gurl101, Star-of-Chaos, or Callian, so it's not really pathetic.

charice- They do, Pete's a jerk, Kitty's a good girl. Remy's a player, Rogue's untouchable. They just fit together so well.

ishandahalf- well... I could have set the whole thing in London. I **_am_** going to have to figure out a reason for them to go back, I like the characters of Pete's friends.

FlameDancer77- I'm glad you liked that part. Enjoy.

cora- Ah-ha! I've converted another ahem I don't blame you for not reading the Kimy ones. Not many Romy fans would. Heck, Romy's my second favorite pairing, next to Kete. I was experimenting in different pairings and the ideas for the stories popped into my head.

somekindafreaky- Calliban is so sweet. Someone should write a fanfic staring he and Kitty, I just think it would be interesting.

PyroSprite- At least it wasn't a long wait.

DaydreamingImmortal- I'm happy that you're enjoying this one.

* * *

Danger Room and School

* * *

The next morning  
  
Kitty was awoken early by her alarm and shut it off. She then went about waking up her roommate. A method which consisted of a well-aimed pillow and phasing through the door before Rogue could retaliate. She made her way downstairs stopping at Remy's room when she didn't hear any slightly off key French singing. "Remy, you awake?" she called rapping lightly on the door.  
  
"Go way," Remy called back groggily.  
  
"Get up, and make sure Wisdom's up too. They have their Danger Room session this morning."  
  
Remy swung the door open. "Dey have a Danger Room session. Remy does not. Y' want Wisdom up, chat, do it y'rself."  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes, not bothered by his rudeness, well used to Remy's attitude before his intake of caffeine. "Go get a cup of coffee." With a yawn the still shirtless Cajun walked away. Kitty walked into the room and approached Pete's bed. He was also shirtless and looked completely adorable. "Come on, Wisdom. You really don't want to be late." She shook his shoulder, letting out an undignified squeak of surprise when Pete grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the bed, pinning her firmly under him. He blinked startled.  
  
"Um... hi."  
  
"Good morning," Kitty said trying not to be embarrassed by the fact that a mostly naked man was resting on top of her.  
  
"Sorry, bout that," he said standing. "You startled me."  
  
"You have pretty good reaction time," Kitty said. "Not to mention that that was pretty impressive. Half asleep and you immobilized me without hurting me at all. Can I ask where you learned that?"  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it."  
  
Kitty shrugged. "Fair enough. Get dressed. Mr. Logan doesn't like to be kept waiting."  
  
"I'll be down soon," he promised. Kitty walked out unaware of Pete's eyes as they followed her form closely.  
  
"Mornin'," Rogue greeted as she and Betsy headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"The session isn't for an hour," Kitty noticed as she glanced down at her watch.  
  
"Ah'll be happy when Jean and Scott get back from college for summer vacation."  
  
"Why?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Their wake-up calls don't include pillows," her friend grumbled. The trio entered the kitchen to see Remy perched on one of the counters still not wearing a shirt. Kitty glanced at Rogue and smiled seeing that her friend was staring, almost transfixed, at Remy's bare chest.  
  
Rogue blinked and the spell was broken. "Are ya tryin' to blind us, swamp rat?"  
  
"Coffee?" Remy offered. Rogue grabbed a mug and let him pour her a cup.  
  
"Too bloody early," Pete muttered walking out. He was dressed in a pair of tight blue jeans and a black t-shirt which read "I have the dick, I make the rules" in white lettering.  
  
"I shouldn't be surprised," Kitty said making a face.  
  
"Wot?" Pete asked.  
  
"That shirt is disgusting."  
  
"Thanks," Pete beamed as though it were a great compliment.  
  
"You're going to wear that to school?"  
  
"Nah, I was plannin' on goin' naked."  
  
"Can't we get this over with?" Brian asked walking in.  
  
"Go ahead," Rogue said. "You can go first." She told Brian how to get to the Danger Room before turning to the others. "Shall we?"  
  
"Get the chance t' see Captain Britain get his arse kicked?" Pete asked. "Hell yeah!" They stood and walked to the Danger Room together. The group joined Logan in the control room. Kurt was also there, sitting in one of the chairs.  
  
"You must be Betsy," Kurt smiled. "And you're Pete Wisdom." He looked at Kitty with a smirk.  
  
"Say it, fuzzy, and I swear, I'll phase your head into that computer and let go," Kitty warned.  
  
"Liebling, you are far too untrusting," Kurt said lightly before turning to Betsy. "Betsy, if I were you I'd pray for Brian. He said, and I quote: "I can take anything that you throw at me"."  
  
"Computer, Wolverine simulation ten," Logan announced.  
  
"Shit," Rogue said. "Logan, you're giving him your sim."  
  
"I know," Logan said.  
  
"Heh, bye-bye Braddock," Pete snickered.  
  
"Keep it up, runt, and you'll join him," Logan warned. The group watched as Brian was shot at, hit with lasers, and various objects. Everyone was shocked when he actually made it to the other side.  
  
"Betsy?" Pete asked.  
  
She smirked. "Age before beauty."  
  
Pete sighed. "I'll go."  
  
"How good do you think you are?" Logan inquired.  
  
"I think I'm alf-decent," Pete shrugged.  
  
"Good answer," Logan admitted.  
  
"Kiss for luck?" Pete leered at Kitty.  
  
She smiled. "Sure. Rogue, do the honors?"  
  
"Cute, luv, real cute," Pete said rolling his eyes. He walked down to the Danger Room. An hour later they were back in the kitchen making breakfast.  
  
"I can't believe that was so hard," Brian said.  
  
"Yer own fault, mate," Pete shrugged. "You were just too cocky."  
  
"Pot kettle?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Would ya like t' find out?" Pete asked with a smirk.  
  
"We have an announcement," Xavier said. "I hate that this has happened so soon after the new recruits arrived but I'm afraid we have no choice. There's a big meeting in Washington about mutants. Ororo, Henry, and I are attending. Logan is leaving to help Nick Fury with something for SHIELD."  
  
"No adults?" Kurt asked.  
  
"We will keep in touch so no parties."  
  
"C'mon, would we, like, do that?" Kitty asked. Xavier fixed her with a look and she giggled nervously. "Twice?"  
  
"Now, I'll leave you to finish breakfast. Have a nice day at school, you know to call if anything happens."  
  
"Thanks professor," Rogue said.  
  
At school  
  
Kitty was showing Pete around when she spotted a familiar face. "Wanda!" she called.  
  
"Kitty," Wanda returned coolly.  
  
"We're having a little party this weekend," Kitty announced. "You totally have to come."  
  
"I do? And I would do this why?"  
  
"John might be there."  
  
"Strike one."  
  
"No adults?"  
  
"Strike two."  
  
"Possible booze," Pete offered.  
  
"I'm in," Wanda nodded.  
  
"Alcohol?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Of course," Pete nodded. "It's necessary."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Hey, Pryde, do you want me to invite the Brotherhood?" Wanda inquired as an afterthought.  
  
"Um..." Kitty murmured.  
  
"No Lance?"  
  
"If he wants to come, it's fine," Kitty shrugged.  
  
"Sure," Wanda said. Wanda wandered away.  
  
"I'll show you where your class is," Kitty told Pete. "We actually have this one together."  
  
"Yay," Pete said lazily. "What is it?"  
  
"Health."  
  
"What are we studying?"  
  
"Um... sex."  
  
Pete raised an eyebrow seeing Kitty's cheeks get red. "I've never understood that. I mean, it isn't like we don't already know pretty much everything on that subject. Hell, I'll bet pretty much every person in this school-" He smirked at her. "Cept you, virgin."  
  
Kitty glared up at him fully annoyed. "You know, you can totally shut up anytime now."  
  
"I could, yeah, but what fun would that be?" They walked into the classroom and Kitty sat down in her usual seat. Pete slid into the seat behind her. "You should wear yer hair down."  
  
Kitty turned around. "And you opinion means something?"  
  
"Ya know, luv, you really should be nicer."  
  
"Hey, pretty Kitty," Lance said sitting next to her.  
  
"Like, hi, Lance," Kitty said brightly. "This is Pete Wisdom, he's a new recruit at the Institute."  
  
"Hi," Lance said slightly suspicious.  
  
"Ello," Pete nodded. Pete had noticed Lance's attitude and guessed the reason for it, he decided to have some fun.  
  
"What's your power?" Lance asked.  
  
"Hot knives," Pete said.  
  
"Which are?"  
  
"I'd show ya a demonstration but I don't fancy getting' kicked out of school. I can also do this." He concentrated on his power, stood, and began to gently massage Kitty's shoulders. She relaxed almost immediately at the touch of his hands. Pete saw Lance's eyes narrow and grinned to himself.  
  
"Oh, wow," Kitty said as Pete stepped away. He sat back down with a cocky grin.  
  
"Okay, class, let's get started," Mrs. Bolivar said. "Before we begin we have an announcement. Pete, please stand up." Pete sighed getting to his feet. "This is Pete Wisdom. He's joining us from England." Pete sat back down. "We're going to be working in partners to write a paper. Last time we were here we discussed birth control. Now, let's talk about the only form that is actually 100 percent effective. Abstinence." Pete snorted. "Do you have something to say Mr. Wisdom?"  
  
"Of course not," Pete said.  
  
"Kitty, since you have the best grade in the class-" Pete coughed to hide his laugh at that, "I'm going to put you with our new student. Everyone else partner up."  
  
"So, a paper on abstinence?" Pete mused as Kitty turned in her seat. "This should be a breeze for you, luv."  
  
"I'll write the paper," Kitty said ignoring his comment. "You can do the research."  
  
His eyes narrowed at that. "Research?"  
  
"Don't look at me like that."  
  
Pete shrugged at her glare. "Sorry, grasshopper, I'm just not entirely sure if I trust ya."  
  
"All I want you to do is interview people to find out what made them decide to become sexually active or why they, like, decided to wait."  
  
"Let's start with you, virgin."  
  
"Call me that one more time, Wisdom, and I'll phase you into a locker in the girls locker room and leave you there."  
  
He merely grinned. "Wotever. So...?"  
  
"I don't know," she admitted. "I guess it just never felt right. Lance, the guy that you just met was my first and only boyfriend. He was nice and everything but it never felt... he was more like a brother. There was no... passion."  
  
"Say no more," Pete smirked. "I understand. I'd be a virgin too if he were my only choice."  
  
"Pete-" Kitty tried to sound disapproving but couldn't keep the smile off of her face. "What about you?"  
  
"I'm a guy."  
  
Later, after school  
  
Kitty and Pete were lounging on Kitty's bed as Kitty typed up their paper on her laptop she printed it out and held it out for inspection. "Done," Kitty announced. Pete took the paper from and read over it. After he made a few revisions he handed it back to her.  
  
"Not bad," he admitted.  
  
Kitty put her computer away and sat the paper in her book bag. "We make a pretty good team."  
  
Remy walked in and cocked one eyebrow at the fact that they were still on Kitty's bed. "Should Remy even ask?"  
  
"We're doing homework," Kitty said.  
  
"Vrai?" Remy asked regarding both and seeing the fact that they didn't have any books out. "Which class?"  
  
"Sex-ed," Pete said seriously. Remy snorted at that. "Ya know, it's a very **_hard _**class."  
  
"Is it?" Remy smirked.  
  
Pete nodded. "And long."  
  
"Out!" Kitty ordered pointing at the door. "Both of you, like, get out of my room."  
  
"Remy was just wonderin' where his chére was," Remy pouted cutely. Kitty rolled her eyes.  
  
"I don't know," Kitty admitted.  
  
"Merci," Remy nodded and walked away.  
  
Pete stood and walked towards the door. He paused at the door and turned back with a grin. "Ya know, luv, you should really get yer mind out of the gutter. _**I **_was just talkin' about our class." He caught the pillow that she lobbed at him. "That's just not nice."  
  
"Leave," she said trying to keep herself from smiling. He winked at her with a wicked smirk.  
  
"Don't work too hard." A stuffed purple dragon hit him on the forehead. 


	5. The Party Begins

The Party Begins

* * *

Saturday night  
  
"We have five minutes," Kurt announced setting up a table with drinks, the alcoholic and nonalcoholic kind.  
  
Pete walked in with a bunch of big CD organizers. He set them up at another table and sat down getting the CD player ready. "Kitty?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Get me a pint?"  
  
"If you ask nicely."  
  
Pete rolled his eyes. "I'll just get it merself."  
  
"Feel the love," Kurt smirked.  
  
"I have a very strong urge to phase off your clothes after everyone, like, gets here."  
  
Pete raised his eyebrows. "You can do that?"  
  
"And if you don't stop being so rude I'll do the same to you," she warned.  
  
Pete gave her a long, evaluating look. "Go ahead, let's just go upstairs for some privacy-"  
  
"Shut up!"

"Where's Brian?" Rogue asked as Betsy walked in.

Betsy shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder if we're even related. He fell asleep doing his homework. I just left him there."

"I'm not surprised," Pete said shaking his head.  
  
"De others are here," Remy announced. John and Pietro both practically bounced in.  
  
"Please tell me they haven't been in the pixie sticks again," Kitty pleaded with Wanda as the Scarlet Witch approached.  
  
Pietro grabbed a beer. "I love you," he said to Remy who had been the one who had gotten the alcohol for them.  
  
"Remy keeps tellin' y' Remy don' swing dat way."  
  
"Not bad, Pryde," Wanda admitted. She looked a head. "John, put that lighter down!"  
  
"Our friends," Rogue said. "Kitty, we need normal friends."  
  
"Yep," Kitty agreed. Amanda walked in.  
  
"Liebchen," Kurt smiled. "I missed you." The two kissed sweetly. The new recruits walked in.  
  
"Jamie, Rahne, you two can't drink," Sam announced.  
  
"That's okay," Rahne said smiling at her long-time crush. "A'm just happy ye let us come."  
  
"Of course we let ya come. You're our friends. The party wouldn't be the same without you."  
  
"And we were afraid the kid would tell the professor," Ray said.  
  
"Smart move," Jamie smiled. The night wore on and most of the people at the party got a little drunk or at least buzzed.  
  
The request came from the strangest of people, Wanda. "Let's play Truth or Dare." The others looked at her as though she had sprouted a second head. "What? I've never played it before."  
  
"I'm in," Kitty said.  
  
"All right," Rogue agreed reluctantly, if Wanda was going to play she could play too. The group sat in a circle. "Wanda, you get to start since it was your idea."  
  
"Rogue," Wanda said smirking. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"How do you feel about Remy?"  
  
"Damn it," Rogue muttered. "He does annoy the hell out of meh... but Ah guess he's okay... and he is cute."  
  
"Yes!" Remy exclaimed.  
  
"Wanda?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"How far have you and John gone?"  
  
"Um... third base," Wanda said to laughter.  
  
"I'll be right back," Kitty said. She phased through the floor and came back tossing something to Rogue.  
  
"Why do ya want meh to wear that?"  
  
"Just in case," Kitty shrugged.  
  
"Tabby," Wanda said.  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I want you to dance topless to the Macarena," Wanda said. Tabby raised an eyebrow before shrugging and taking off her shirt. The guys cheered and whistled. Pete stood and put in a CD.  
  
"Go," he nodded to her. She rolled her eyes and started the dance.  
  
"That's fine," Wanda said after the first verse. Tabby put her shirt on and sat back down. "Rahne?"  
  
"Um... truth?"  
  
"Okay, exactly how long have you had a crush on Sam?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"You have to answer the question."  
  
"Since A joined the team."  
  
"You have a crush on meh?" Sam asked.  
  
"Aye," Rahne admitted blushing. "Amara."  
  
"Truth."  
  
"What exactly were you and Berto doing last night?"  
  
"Nothing happened," Amara said. "We were just sitting out on the roof and fell asleep."  
  
"Kitty," Amara said.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"What was the most you and Lance ever did?"  
  
"Kiss," Kitty admitted. "Wisdom."  
  
"Yes, virgin?"  
  
She glared at him. "Truth or dare."  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to be at least civil to me for the rest if the night. No making fun of me and no crude innuendo."  
  
"Fair enough," Pete shrugged. "John."  
  
John looked up from where he was playing with his lighter. "Dare."  
  
"Give me that bloody lighter."  
  
"Her name is Betsy and I get 'er back, right?"  
  
"Wotever," Pete said pocketing "Betsy."  
  
"A lighter is names after me," Betsy said slowly.  
  
"Pietro," John said.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"How many shiela's have ya been with?"  
  
"Dated or sex?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"I've dated eighteen or twenty, I'm not sure which. I've had sex with three."  
  
"That was unexpected. Ah thought the number would be bigger," Rogue admitted.  
  
"Betsy."  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Where was your first time?"  
  
"On the playground."  
  
"Tell me you weren't a kid."  
  
"Of course not! I was sixteen. My boyfriend at the time and I went there and... Rogue."  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Kiss Remy." Rogue's eyes widened and Remy grinned. "On the lips for over thirty seconds."  
  
"Ah... but..."  
  
"Gonna take a chicken, luv?"  
  
"Fahne, Ah'll do it." Rogue sauntered over to Remy and straddled his legs before kissing him. Remy's arms encircled her waist and he pulled her close. Rogue sighed happily at the simple novelty of touching him. Remy took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Rogue pulled away quickly blushing.  
  
"That was twenty-five seconds," Betsy announced.  
  
"Shut up, Bets," Rogue growled.  
  
"I have an idea," Tabby said with a wicked grin.  
  
"That is never a good thing," Ray said.


	6. The Party Continues

Author's Note- I was going to reply to all my wonderful reviewers but FFN won't let me right now, I can't access them for the moment. So I'll just say thanks and I hope all of you enjoy.

* * *

The Party Continues

* * *

"Let's make this more interesting. Let's add ten minutes in heaven. Either couples, people who should be couples, or our choices."  
  
"I'm in," Wanda said.  
  
"Sure," John nodded. The others nodded or agreed, all except Kitty and Rogue.  
  
"Ah know y'all are gonna put meh with the swamp rat. Can Ah hurt him if he gets too fresh?"  
  
"Sure," Tabby said.  
  
"Ah'm in then."  
  
"Kitty?" Tabby asked.  
  
"Who would I, like, have to be with? I mean, it's either Pietro, Jamie, or..." Kitty looked hard at Tabby. "You wouldn't."  
  
"You're in Pryde," Rogue said. "If Ah'm playin' so are you." Tabby grabbed an empty bottle and spun it.  
  
"First up, Rahne." Rahne's eyes widened. "Go on. Sam, you too." Same stood and crossed over to Rahne. He helped her up and they walked into the closet. "Rogue, your turn to ask."  
  
"Okay... Jamie."  
  
"Um... dare?"  
  
"Okay, create for clones, you'll need them for this one." Jamie obeyed. "Now you've watched the Rocky Horror Picture Show with us, right?"  
  
"Lots of times."  
  
"Do the whole "Time Warp." In parts." Jamie stood and waited until Pete had put on the Karaoke version.  
  
In the closet  
  
"Is that Jamie singin'?" Sam asked.  
  
"Aye, A think so," Rahne said gently chewing on her lip.  
  
"Honey, am Ah makin' you nervous?" Sam asked gently.  
  
"No... yes... um, kind of."  
  
"Maybe this will help." He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers sweetly.  
  
"Wow."  
  
He grinned. "Wow's a good reaction."  
  
"Could ye do that again?"  
  
"That's an even better one."  
  
Back in the room  
  
"Amara," Roberto said.  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Okay, princess, you know the song "I Feel Pretty"?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sing it. While dancing like a ballerina."  
  
"Damn," Rogue said. "You stole mah dare for Remy."  
  
"Merci," Remy said to Roberto. Amara stood and went through the entire song. The group was too amazed by the beauty of her voice and how well she danced to stop her.  
  
Amara sat back down. "Kitty."  
  
"Um, dare," Kitty said. She trusted Amara to not pick something too embarrassing.  
  
"Remy mentioned Pete having a tattoo, but not what or where."  
  
"Remy's never seen it," the Cajun pointed out.  
  
"Pete are you willing to show it?"  
  
Pete was laughing too hard at Kitty's expression to actually respond so he just nodded.  
  
"Kitty, I want you to go with Pete and look at it. Then you have to tell us what and where."  
  
"I totally hate you."  
  
"Sure, you do," Amara said.  
  
"C'mon, luv," Pete said standing.  
  
"You can take a chicken," Rogue said.  
  
"No," Kitty said. "I'll go." She followed Pete into the hall. They shut the door and Pete undid the belt to his jeans causing Kitty's eyes to widen. He snickered redoing the belt.  
  
"I'm just messin' with ya, luv." He pulled his shirt off and turned around. On his shoulder rested a purple dragon. "Damn thing was supposed to be black," he said turning back around. "For some strange reason I despise this thing. Some days I feel like it hates me too."  
  
"It's okay, Pete," Kitty said patting him on the arm. He was amused to note that she kept her hands on him longer than needed. "There are lots of people from the happy hotel who can take care of you."  
  
"I'm sure you can tell why I don't tell anyone."  
  
"Yeah. But I think it's cute."  
  
He snorted. "You would." He put his shirt back on. This one read "Remember my name, you'll be screaming it later."  
  
"It's a lot better than that shirt."  
  
"I like me shirt," Pete protested.  
  
"You would." They came back just in time to see Remy and Rogue going into the closet as a happy Rahne and Sam exited.  
  
"So?"  
  
"On his shoulder, a black dragon." Pete sighed in relief that she had kept the color between them. "Pete?"  
  
"Truth, grasshopper."  
  
"Why'd you get a tattoo?"  
  
"T' piss me da off. Same reason I got the earring." He regarded the group. Rahne and Sam had withdrawn into a corner and were holding hands and whispering. "That's just nauseating."  
  
"Yep," Kitty agreed. Pete couldn't help but notice the longing in her eyes. Not for Sam but for that type of relationship.  
  
In the closet  
  
Rogue regarded Remy warily as he played with his cards watching her. "Y' still have it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"De card?"  
  
"The one ya tried to kill meh with?"  
  
"Chére, had Remy wanted ta kill y' with dat card, you'd be dead. But non, Remy was talkin' bout de Queen of Hearts."  
  
"Yes."  
  
He smiled. "So, how does it feel ta be able ta touch?"  
  
"It's wonderful," she said.  
  
He smiled stepping close. "Do y' know how long Remy has waited for de chance ta kiss y'?"  
  
"Ah can honestly say no."  
  
"De first time Remy saw y'. We were sent ta watch you guys. Remy saw y' sitting out in the sun reading. You just looked so beautiful." Rogue blushed but a small smile touched her lips.  
  
"You always do have the right things to say."  
  
"What are y' talkin' 'bout, chére?" Remy asked.  
  
"You, you're such... a player."  
  
"At one time, oui."  
  
"And you're not now?"  
  
"When's de last time y' saw Remy go on a date?"  
  
"Two months ago," she admitted reluctantly.  
  
"And yet y'r callin' Remy a player."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Chére, you be de only femme dis Cajun is interested in. Remy only wants y'. No one else matters ta Remy. Compris?"  
  
She smiled. "Yeah. But Ah was right."  
  
"'Bout what?"  
  
"You do always have the right thing ta say."  
  
Remy reached out tracing the line of her jaw. She leaned slightly into his hand. Remy smiled and leaned down his mouth finding hers. Rogue smiled against his lips wrapping her arms around his neck. Remy's hands went to her waist holding her against him. He deepened the kiss, this time she opened her mouth to his willingly pulling his head closer to hers.  
  
Rogue pulled away still blushing a little. "That was nice."  
  
"Oui," Remy smiled. He gently kissed her on the cheek before returning to her lips.  
  
In the room  
  
"Amanda," Jubilee said. Amanda and Kurt broke away from each other.  
  
"Um... truth," Amanda said.  
  
"Why doesn't Kurt's appearance bother you at all?"  
  
"Blue's my favorite color. And the yellow eyes look so cute on him. And he's soft and cuddly. He takes very good care of his fur. No fleas or anything."  
  
"Amanda!" Kurt exclaimed, his cheeks turning an interesting purple color under his fur.  
  
"Kitty."  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Why do you despise Pete so much?"  
  
"I don't despise him. He's just totally rude, and he, like, goes out of his way to annoy me."  
  
"Yer an easy target," Pete shrugged. "And admit it, sometimes you like me."  
  
"I don't recall that being asked. Kurt."  
  
"Yes, Katzchen."  
  
"Truth or dare."  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Hmm... okay, teleport into Logan's room and bring back a pair of his boxers, or whatever he wears."  
  
"But he'll smell me."  
  
"You have between now and Monday to come up with an excuse." Kurt bamfed away. He was gone for a few minutes.  
  
"I couldn't find anything."  
  
"Ah guess dat means de Wolverine goes commando," Rogue said as she and Remy exited the closet. Remy looked slightly dizzy and had to lean on Rogue a little as they walked in.  
  
"What happened?" Bobby asked.  
  
"De collar stopped workin'," Rogue said helping Remy sit down. "An' now Ah'm stuck with dis annoyin' accent."  
  
"Mais chére sounds sexy," Remy smirked.  
  
"And Ah have all of his perverted t'oughts goin' through mah head." She looked at Remy as she returned to her own seat. "Y' have a sick, sick mind."  
  
"Only for y', ma chérie," he purred.  
  
"He has a great many uses for a blanket and a scarf."  
  
Remy grinned wickedly. "Want ta try dem?"  
  
"Non!" Tabby spun the bottle. 


	7. More Partying

Author's Note- I wanted to have these up BEFORE I went to work. Oh well.

SickmindedSucker- Remy as a biker... leather pants (drools) **ahem **anyhow, if I don't update THIS one for weeks rest assured I will update SOMETHING.

ishandahalf- The closet is the best place for make out sessions. Look at Xander and Cordelia on the old BUffy shows.

DazzlinShorty- I'm glad you enjoyed it.

T.A. pixiestix- That's what I was going for :) I'm glad you caught on. I've converted another! YAY! Right then, I'll try to add in some Jubby, after all I have everyone else paired up.

Callian- I like that title... yes, perfect. Thanks!

Piotr's Girl- Thanks! If I can't have Lockheed himself, I'll just make references.

Kitty Pryde 2- Friends are just evil like that. See below ;)

mela- I'm happy you're enjoying.

kageneko17- he doesn't, in the black ops you don't want something to make you stick out, so this tattoo is post that.

GreenFairyGirl88- That's what Kitty gave to her in the first chapter of the party I kinda forgot to mention what it was.

* * *

More Partying

* * *

"Okay... Ray," she announced with a grin. "Let's go." The two all but ran into the closet.  
  
"The game's over if we hear any moaning or anything," Kitty announced. The others agreed.  
  
"I was going to pick Tabby," Kurt said. "Wanda."  
  
"Dare."  
  
A purely wicked grin crossed his face. "Let Kitty give you a complete make over."  
  
"You wouldn't," Wanda said.  
  
"I have the perfect-" Kitty started.  
  
"Chicken!" Wanda said. "I'll take a chicken for this one." Kitty pouted. "Um... John."  
  
"Truth, luv," John said.  
  
"How many women have you been with?"  
  
"Three," John said. "Kitty."  
  
"Truth."  
  
"What's the worst thing you've ever done?"  
  
"I once snuck out of the Institute for a concert with Rogue," Kitty said. "Of course, Logan caught us on the way back in. Bobby."  
  
"Truth."  
  
"What exactly happened to my pink shirt?"  
  
"Well... I was doing wash and it sort of fell apart."  
  
Kitty glared at Iceman. "Bobby, it said 'dry-clean only,' It was in a separate basket."  
  
"I know, and I knew you'd kill me so I lied."  
  
"It was a totally stupid lie too."  
  
"What'd he say?" Jubilee asked.  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes. "He said that the shirt was destroyed by an unexplained and short lived fire."  
  
"The shirt spontaneously combusted?" Pete asked deadpan.  
  
"That's what he said," Kitty shrugged. "I didn't talk to Amara for a week afterward."  
  
"I was wondering why you kept glaring at me," Amara said.  
  
"I'll buy you a new shirt," Bobby promised. "Pete."  
  
"Dare."  
  
Remy leaned in and whispered something to Bobby who smirked. "I dare to you kiss Kitty. On the lips for a full minute. A French kiss."  
  
Pete smirked. "Fine with me." He walked over to Kitty and pulled her up and tightly enveloped her into his arms. "I hope that you actually respond is time." His mouth covered hers. She opened her mouth to his allowing his tongue to sweep inside. Her hands tangled themselves in his surprisingly soft hair as she pressed herself even closer.  
  
Pete smiled inwardly. Beneath the calm, collected innocent Kitty there was a side that was all fire. A side that he had before only seen when he really pissed her off. He opened his eyes for a moment and saw that she had her eyes lightly closed, looking happy. He closed his own eyes abandoning himself to the feel of her body against his and her lips against his.  
  
He released her lips was a last playful nip. It took her a few seconds to open her eyes. When she did they were clouded by passion. Her eyes lingered on his lips before going up to his eyes. Her lips curved up in a soft, gentle smile that made Pete want to kiss her again.  
  
"Dat was longer den a minute," Rogue said. "Merde! Ah still have dis stupid accent." Pete went back to his seat and Kitty sat down.  
  
"Wisdom," Remy said when the Londoner didn't say anything. "It's still y'r turn."  
  
"Uh- right... Remy."  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Wimp."  
  
"Non, Remy's just smart."  
  
"Okay. Tell us about your worst mission, the most embarrassing or stupid thing you were sent to do."  
  
"Back in de time dat Wanda was stayin' with us she sent Remy for feminine items."  
  
"Ya think that's bad?" Pete asked raising his eyebrows. "Roma made me do that all the time."  
  
"Y' didn't let me finish. It was night, and raining. Piotr was doing the laundry and all of Remy's clothes were wet. So Remy had ta go out in Piotr's clothing. Y' know how big dat homme is?  
  
"Den when Remy went ta leave m' bike was missin', pparently Victor took it. So Remy had ta drive de van. Mags' van, dat big ugly t'ing. To top it off de van broke down on de side of de road. Remy got out of de car and had ta walk.  
  
"A group of femmes pulled over. But seein' Remy soaked, in clothes three sizes too big, an' carryin' a bag of tampons and midol dey just started laughin' at Remy and drove away." The Cajun sniffled theatrically. "Remy has never gotten over de experience."  
  
"Ah laugh at ya all the time, swamp rat," Rogue said. "Yes! It's gone! Now if only Ah could get rid of the thoughts."  
  
"It's only fair, chérie," Remy grinned cockily. "You be runnin' through Remy's head all de time." Rogue just rolled her eyes at that line. Tabby and Ray came back out of the closet.  
  
"Next up," Tabby said grabbing the bottle and spinning it. "Kitty... now who should we send Kitty with...?"  
  
"Shut up, Tabby," Kitty said rolling her eyes. "We all know who you're going to send me with."  
  
"True," Tabby said. "Okay, Pete, go ahead." Pete stood and waited for Kitty to enter the closet.  
  
"Ya actually think that those two will get together?" Rogue asked looking at the closed door.  
  
"Were you watching the same kiss that we were?" Bobby asked. "I mean... damn."  
  
In the closet  
  
"So... um... here we are," Kitty said.  
  
"Yeah," Pete said amused by her nervousness. He stepped close to her causing her eyes to widen. "Calm down. I ain't gonna jump ya or somethin'. Let me lay is out for ya, luv. I want you. Far more than I have ever wanted another bird. But I also like you. You're just a great girl." He reached out and pulled her into his arms. Kitty leaned against his hard frame laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
"You know, I, like, never thought you could be nice."  
  
"Yeah, it's just a phase though, don't worry, I'll be me usual asshole self t'morrow."  
  
"I kind of like this side of you," Kitty said softly.  
  
"I knew you liked me."  
  
She poked him in the chest. "I said 'this side of you.'"  
  
"Right, of course." He stepped back slightly leaning lazily against the wall. "So, you ya want t' know why I have complete control of me powers, why me da hates me, and why I was able t' immobilize ya?"  
  
"I was rather curious."  
  
"When I was sixteen a group of people came t' me... they called themselves Black Air. They told me that they'd teach me to control me powers and when I turned eighteen I could become a full-fledged agent. I went with em. The worst decision I ever made. They taught me how t' use me powers, self defense, and how to fight... but I started t' hear things.  
  
"Then one of me friends died... I ran back home. They couldn't touch me then, me da's a cop. They wouldn't want t' mess with him, even if he is an evil old bastard. That's why I was so hostile to ya when we met. I was afraid yer team might be like them."  
  
"I understand," Kitty said.  
  
"I'm just lucky I got out when I did... things would have gotten a lot worse. Some of those agents, it was like they were dead inside. I can't imagine bein' like that." He shook his head lightly. "So now ya know."  
  
"Is that why you always act like such a jerk?"  
  
He chuckled. "Nah, that's just me usual personality."  
  
"I'm suddenly very sad." He reached out and yanked her against him. She gasped at the sudden contact. "Hey!" His mouth covered hers swiftly.  
  
She leaned into him and raised her head so he could have better access. He wrapped her arms tightly against her waist. Kitty sighed softly and wrapped her own arms around his neck. She tangled her hands in his hair. She backed away suddenly.  
  
Pete blinked. "Wot's wrong?"  
  
"I'm sorry... I just can't do this." She started to phase through the wall.  
  
"Stop." She paused. "Okay, now turn around." She looked at the ground turning back to him. He stepped over to her and put his finger under her chin lifting her head so her blue eyes met his. "Let's talk."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Why yer freaking out for one."  
  
"I'm not-"  
  
"Bloody ell, Kit, I kiss you and you try to run away. I think that qualifies as freaking out." He offered a small self-mocking smile. "Unless me kisses are that bad."  
  
"It's... not you, well, not really."  
  
"Talk t' me, luv."  
  
"You... scare me."  
  
He raised an eyebrow clearly confused. "Grasshopper, I may be an asshole but I'd never hurt you. Why would ya be scared of me?"  
  
"Lance and I broke up... because he couldn't wait. I did care about him but I wasn't ready... I just don't want to go through that again."  
  
"I knew there was a reason I didn't like him. Did he break up with you because of that?"  
  
"I broke up with him."  
  
Pete smiled. "Good girl."  
  
"He kept bringing it up... I just couldn't take it any more."  
  
"And you're afraid I'll do that?"  
  
"I... don't know. You're just... always making..."  
  
"Sexual advances towards ya," Pete supplied. She nodded. "I've also told that Bobby idiot that I'd murder him in his sleep. Does he look dead?"  
  
"No... and why did you threaten Bobby?"  
  
"He froze all the pipes again. That's beside the point. Kitty, I'd love to have sex with you." Her eyes widened and a deep blush colored her cheeks. He chuckled. "That does not mean that I need to, though. I'm not an idiot like yer ex."  
  
She smiled a little. "You're being nice again."  
  
"Damn, I really need t' stop that." Before they could continue the conversation the door opened and Kurt and Amanda kicked them out. 


	8. Busted and a Sing Along

Author's Note- I'm going to say that Lance, Pete, Kitty, Pietro, Betsy, Fred, Wanda, and John are all in this class together. This part is corny and silly, but I had to do it. I always wanted to sing this song when I was in sex ed in school.

Lladyred01- It'll either be Betsy/Warren or Betsy/Pietro, I haven't made up my mind.

mela- Thanks! This is a lot of fun to write.

Kagome Rogue Shizoru- I'm happy that you're enjoying. This is fast becoming my favorite story.

ishandahalf- Yep, that's how you can tell if a guy is really secure in his masculenity.

Piotr's Girl- Poor Remy, things like that are good for him though.

Kageneko17- As Pete said, don't worry, it won't last.

DazzlinShorty- Yep, interesting... Thanks!

cora- I'm glad that you liked that. Hey, we all have a little hopeless romantic in us.

Kitty Pryde2- I thought about doing that, but then I figured that it's bad enough that Remy does it.

* * *

Busted and a Sing-Along

* * *

Kurt and Amanda were just coming out of the closet when it happened. An exhausted, not happy Wolverine walked in. "I don't know what's going on, nor do I care. The prof will hear about this but I'm goin' ta bed. If you keep me awake you'll all have extra Danger Room sessions."  
  
"And us?" John asked raising his eyebrows.  
  
"You I'll just hurt." With that Logan left.  
  
"That is a scary, scary man," John said slowly.  
  
"Yeah," Wanda agreed. "I guess we'd better go." The Brotherhood stood and walked out.  
  
"I'll see you," Amanda said giving Kurt a hug. They kissed tenderly. Kurt watched her walk away with a big goofy smile.  
  
"If I ever look like that, hit me," Pete told Remy.  
  
"Will do," Remy nodded.  
  
Sunday evening  
  
"I'll admit. I'm torn right now," the professor admitted. "On one hand I'm very disappointed in you. You deliberately went against my orders. At the same time I'm pleased. Both teams were in the mansion with no supervision and nothing was broken, there weren't even any fights. Because of this the punishment will be light, one week grounded." Everyone sighed in relief. "Kitty."  
  
"Yes, professor?"  
  
"I know that you were the ringleader in this. To get rid of some of this excess time that you apparently have you'll be having extra sessions with Logan."  
  
"Why am I being punished?" Logan asked earning a dark look from Kitty.  
  
"Logan-" Xavier said slowly.  
  
"What?" Logan asked making himself looking innocent. Xavier wheeled himself out. "Now, I didn't tell Chuck about the alcohol, that I'll keep between us, since you were responsible, and the Brotherhood had a designated driver. Let's get started now. C'mon, half-pint." Kitty followed Logan out as the others began to hum the funeral march.  
  
Two weeks later  
  
"You need to wear that more often," Pete said stepping back to looked at Kitty.  
  
"Rogue dared me to do this, she said I totally didn't have the guts," Kitty said blushing at Pete's scrutiny. She was wearing a thigh length skirt and a tight red t-shirt. "Your shirt isn't that bad." His read: "Smile, it's the second best thing you can do with your lips."  
  
"It could be," Pete said. "But yer the innocent one so I won't say anything."  
  
"You can be such a pig."  
  
"C'mon, I'll give ya a ride," Pete said. She just stared at him. He grinned. "Wot?"  
  
"Want to specify?"  
  
"T' school. Honestly, luv, you really need t' get yer mind outta the gutter."  
  
She poked him in the arm playfully. "I've just been hanging out with you too much."  
  
"Would you two just start dating already?" Bobby asked as he and Jubilee walked in.  
  
"Do you want something?" Pete asked.  
  
"Yeah, actually, we need a ride to school," Jubilee said.  
  
Pete looked between the two. "And I would do this, why?"  
  
"Pete," Kitty said gently.  
  
"Wotever, we're leavin' now."  
  
Bobby smirked. "That's sweet. You listen so well."  
  
"You _**want **_t' walk, mate?" Pete asked. They walked out to Pete's car.  
  
"Shotgun!" Bobby called. Pete rose one eyebrow and went around unlocking the front door.  
  
"Kit?" She smiled at him and got in. "Sorry, mate," Pete said obviously not meaning it. They drove to the school.  
  
"Thanks for the ride," Jubilee chirped grabbing Bobby's hand and dragging him away.  
  
"Let's get to class," Kitty said shouldering her backpack.  
  
"More sex ed," Pete said. "Yippee." They walked in and sat down.  
  
"I have a meeting with the principal so I'm going to have to just give you guys a worksheet due next Monday." Mrs. Bolivar handed out the papers and left (A/N: I had a teacher who would do that all the time, just disappear for entire class periods).  
  
"Homework," Lance said disgusted.  
  
"Why are you worried about it?" Kitty asked arching an eyebrow. "You never do any homework anyhow. Are you afraid it'll mess up your image?"  
  
"Wot? The Juvenile Hall reject image?" Pete asked Kitty. He then turned to Lance. "Don't worry, mate, nothin' will mess 'at up."  
  
Lance glared at him. "I _**really **_want to kick your ass."  
  
Pete smirked leaning back. "I _**really **_want you to try."  
  
"Guys stop it," Kitty pleaded.  
  
"I feel a song coming on!" Pietro called. He walked over to the teacher's boom-box and put in a CD. He then walked to the front of the class and perched on the edge of the desk taking out a book. "Okay, class, let's get started."  
  
"Oh, dear God, no," Kitty whispered.  
  
Pietro started the song out.

* * *

_"The parts of a flower are so constructed that very, very often the wind will cause pollination.   
If not, then a bee or any other nectar gathering creature can create the same situation.   
Yes, anything that gets the pollen to the pistils, write it on the list. I'll try to make it crystal-clear:  
The flower's insatiable passion turns its life into a circus of debauchery!_

_Now you see just how the stamen gets its lusty dust onto the stigma.   
And why this frenzied chlorophyllous orgy starts in spring is no enigma!  
We call this quest for satisfaction a what, class?"_

* * *

A few of Pietro's girlfriends of the week answered.

* * *

_"A photo-periodic reaction!"_

* * *

Pietro smiled and nodded.

* * *

_"Oh, that's good, that's very good."_

* * *

John stood up and voiced the next part.

* * *

_"Hey, I'm lost where are we?"_

* * *

The other guys responded.

* * *

_"Chapter 2, page 5..."_

* * *

Now the entire class got into it. Kitty sat in complete shock as her classmates began to sing.

* * *

_"Reproduction, reproduction!  
Put your pollen tube to work.  
Reproduction, reproduction!  
Make my stamen go berserk.  
Reproduction!  
I don't think they even know what a pistil is!  
I got your pistil right here..."_

* * *

Fred stood and broke in.

* * *

_"Where does the pollen go?"_

* * *

Pietro smiled and moved on to the next part.

* * *

_"Next chapter, In an abstract way, the same thing applies  
To the reproductive organs of the more complex life forms.  
But now we are dealing with sexual response.  
Are there any questions before we begin reading?"_

* * *

Pete shrugged lightly and got into it. He looked at Kitty as he sang causing her embarrassment to grow to mortification.

* * *

_"Is it possible the female member of some sex on a couch  
Could like get this guy all hot and she never even knew it?  
When a warm-blooded mammal in a tight little sweater  
Starts pullin' that stuff, is she sayin' that she wants to do it?"_

_

* * *

_

  
  
Kitty's cheeks got red and she looked away. They got even redder when Lance started singing too.

* * *

_"Can't prove it by me, cause they change their tune  
When you got 'em in the back seat.  
With his heart beatin' fast!"_ _

* * *

  
_  
  
Pietro's girlfriends sang again.

* * *

_"They make it sound like a track meet, gross!"_

* * *

All the guys began singing again.

* * *

_"Yeah, then all they can do is say "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!""_

* * *

"I can't believe I'm seeing this," Kitty said in awe.

* * *

_"Reproduction, reproduction!  
Baby, give it to me now.  
Reproduction, reproduction!  
Is that all you think about?  
Reproduction!  
Come on baby show me that you really love me so!  
Ohhh, I think I'm gonna throw up!"_

* * *

Again Fred sang.

* * *

_"Where does the pollen go?"_

* * *

Pietro grinned sliding off the desk and facing the class.

* * *

"_The human is the only being capable of consciously controlling its number of offspring.  
Any comments on this?"_

* * *

Betsy gave a coy smile sashaying over to him.

* * *

"_Mr. Stuart, is it true that guys like you, you know, mature and all,  
Carry some protection with them for sexual occasions?"_

* * *

John stood and sat down on his desk.

* * *

_"What's the big deal? Can't a girl just do that thing in a book  
Where she adds up the days of her, uh, what do you call it, mentalstration?"_

* * *

Wanda rolled her eyes and kicked her boyfriend off of his chosen perch.

* * *

"_Oh, that's really neat!   
Yeah, and what will the guy say when the numbers don't add up right, huh?"_

* * *

The entire group got into it again. 

* * *

  
  
_"Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
Reproduction, reproduction!  
Hope he's proud of what he's done.  
Reproduction, reproduction!  
He was only pokin' fun.  
Reproduction!  
See what happens when a boy and girl  
Don't know how to play it safe?  
  
Reproduction, reproduction!  
Reproduction, reproduction!  
Reproduction, reproduction!  
Reproduction!"_

* * *

Fred finished the song up.

* * *

_"Where does the pollen go?"_

* * *

Kitty buried her head in her hands. "I totally don't know any of you."  
  
"Was it that bad?" Pietro pouted.  
  
"Yes," Kitty growled.  
  
"But you got serenaded," he pointed out. "Aren't girls supposed to like that?"  
  
"Not to the song!"  
  
"Would ya prefer another?" Pete asked.  
  
"Don't even think about it," Kitty said. "How did you even know that song?"  
  
"I have an older sister, remember? She made me watch both of the Grease movies several times."  
  
The bell rang and Kitty leapt to her feet. "Thank God!" She fled the room.  
  
"I think we upset her," Pete said.  
  
"Yep," Pietro agreed. 


	9. Graduation and a Pool Party

Graduation and a Pool Party

* * *

Three months later  
  
"I present to you the class of 2004!" The class threw their hats in the air. The X-Men waited outside until the group began filing out. Pete walked out still wearing his cap which said "fuck you" on the top in Japanese characters (A/N: I actually had a friend who did that).  
  
"Did you have to wear that?" Kitty asked of his latest shirt "The Head Foundation: Give generously."  
  
"Yes," Pete said.  
  
"I'm going to take a flamethrower to your wardrobe."  
  
"Go ahead, luv," Pete said. "And I'll do the same to that stuffed dragon of yours."  
  
"Stay away from Lockheed," she said.  
  
"I will if you stay away from me clothes," he said before smirking and stepping close and whispering in her ear. "Unless you were takin' them off in which case I won't argue."  
  
"You're evil," she growled. "A-and a pig-"  
  
He grinned bowing mockingly. "Thank you."  
  
"Congratulations," Remy said patting Pete on the shoulder.  
  
"Any chance of some booze t' celebrate?" Pete asked hopefully. Remy snorted in response.  
  
Xavier smiled. "You know there is no drinking at the Institute."  
  
Pete raised an eyebrow in Logan's direction. "Sure."  
  
"He said _**at **_the Institute," Logan said. "I do my drinking off school grounds, runt."  
  
"Why do you insist on callin' me that?" Pete groaned. Logan merely smirked before going to congratulate Rogue, Kurt, Brian, and Betsy.  
  
"It means he likes you," Kitty assured Pete. "He calls me half-pint, he calls Rogue stripes, and Remy- Gumbo."  
  
"This is a good thing?"  
  
"Better than Logan not liking you."  
  
"Good point." Kitty ran off to hug her two best friends.  
  
"Such a beautiful picture, neh?" Remy asked.  
  
"Didn't know yer tastes ran t' blue and fuzzy, mate."  
  
"Cute," Remy said rolling his eyes. He walked over to the other graduates. "Congratulations, chére." Remy offered Rogue a banquet of roses.  
  
"Thanks," Rogue said unable to keep the smile off her face. It was the first time that she had received flowers from a man, at least one who was romantically interested in her.  
  
Let's head home," Xavier said. "There you can open your gifts." The group dispersed going to their various cars/vans/motorcycles. Rogue gave her flowers to Kitty since Remy had offered her a ride home.  
  
"Want ta go straight home, chére?" Remy asked.  
  
"Let's go for a ride," Rogue smiled. "Just a little one, Ah don't want the others to have to wait too long."  
  
"Dat's fine." He started the bike and took off. Rogue laid her head on his back as the wind whipped by them. Remy drove for almost twenty minutes loving the feel of her arms wrapped around him and her body pressed tightly to his back. She ran her hands teasingly over his chest and he closed his eyes briefly, before realizing that that probably wasn't a good idea. He pulled up in front of the Institute and jumped off the motorcycle before helping her off. "Tu me condui sez fou," Remy sighed (_You are driving me crazy_). Rogue smiled happily to herself.  
  
"Let's go," she said before striding past him well aware of his red-on- black eyes following her every move.  
  
Inside, five minutes later  
  
Finally everyone was seated. Most of the gifts were the usuals: money and stuffed animals holding money.  
  
"I love me sister," Pete said after opening his card from home.  
  
"What is it?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Four tickets to go see Three Days Grace, front row." Pete paused looking at the tickets. "I love me sister."  
  
Kitty giggled. "We've covered that."  
  
"It's for next weekend, but it's a day away," Pete announced. "Remy?" He offered the Cajun two tickets.  
  
"Remy'll go," Remy said knowing how much Rogue liked the band.  
  
"Kit, ya want t' come?" Pete asked.  
  
"Can I?" Kitty asked the professor. The professor looked torn.  
  
"She'll just sneak out if ya say no," Logan warned.  
  
"You may go," Xavier nodded.  
  
"Thanks," Kitty smiled brightly.  
  
"How 'bout you, Rogue?" Remy asked.  
  
"Ah can't."  
  
"Pourquoi?"  
  
"Ah told ya what happened last time Ah was in a crowd like that. What if Ah lose control again?"  
  
"About that," Xavier said. "Forge, Henry and I have a surprise." Hank pulled out what looked like a black choker.  
  
"This is a stylish, updated, and improved version of the inhibition collar you... borrowed."  
  
"Kitty did it," Rogue said. Kitty stuck her tongue out at her friend.  
  
"Indeed," Hank said slowly. "The old version stopped operating after only an hour."  
  
"That explains a lot."  
  
"This version will work for nine hours straight, as long as the battery is fully charged. It can be fully submerged in water for hours without short- circuiting. Here is the charger." He handed Rogue both items. She had tears in her eyes as she threw herself into Hanks arms, then hugged the professor. "I'm pleased to see that you are happy with the invention."  
  
"Happy ain't the word, Mr. McCoy," Rogue whispered. "Thank you, both of you."  
  
"It will start beeping 15 minutes before it stops working," Xavier cautioned. "And you'll feel it vibrate slightly at five minutes."  
  
"Thanks," Rogue said again.  
  
"So, y' want ta go?" Remy asked.  
  
"Definitely," Rogue said. She then met his eyes evenly. "This _**ain't **_a date though, Cajun."  
  
"Of course not," Remy smiled. "Remy knows dat."  
  
"It's fully charged if you would like to try it on," Hank offered. Rogue took a deep breath before slipping it on. She then took off her gloves and sat them on the table. She gave both Hank and the professor a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Let's go eat," Ororo said. They walked into the dining room. The New Recruits had gotten everything ready. They had decorated the room and even made two sheet cakes.  
  
"That's a nice look," Kitty said in a teasing tone to Sam and Rahne. Rahne had chocolate sauce on her shirt and jeans and Sam had flour in his hair and dusted on his shirt and arms.  
  
"It's all his fault," Rahne accused, although her hand never left his.  
  
"Ah apologized," Sam protested. "It was an accident."  
  
"The first time, mebbe," Rahne said.  
  
"The second time was after you gave meh a flour bath," Sam pointed out pulling her closer.  
  
"Ya know, in the right circumstance that chocolate-"  
  
"Say it, Wisdom, and I'll hurt you," Kitty warned.  
  
"Will you now?" Pete smirked.  
  
"Can we sit down?" Ororo asked and a decided chill filled the room. The two obediently found a seat.  
  
Two days later  
  
The group was in the pool or lounging around it. Kitty walked over to Pete and patted him on the shoulder causing him to wince. She smiled sitting down next to him. Pete's eyes were drawn to her legs, left bare by the simple oversized shirt she was wearing.  
  
"Still hurt?" she asked.  
  
"Who knew it would hurt more to get a tattoo taken off than to get it put on?" Pete asked.  
  
She smiled and sat down. "At least it's gone."  
  
"True," Pete nodded. "I'll be able to go around shirtless."  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes. "Yay." She lifted her own shirt off. Pete's breath caught in his throat as his eyes swept over her form, exposed by the skimpy pink bikini she was wearing.  
  
"Well... damn," was all he could get out. She smiled taking out her suntan lotion and applying it to her arms and stomach. She saw Pete's eyes following her movements and slowed down as she spread the lotion onto her legs.  
  
"Could you, like, get my shoulders and back?" she asked in the perfect combination of shyness and coyness.  
  
Pete swallowed. _Okay, mate, you can do this. This ain't a big deal. It's just suntan lotion and she's just a girl. An incredibly hot girl... with a lot of skin showing, yes, but just a girl. _"No problem." He squirted some onto his hands. "Lie down." She stretched out on her stomach on the lounge-chair. He spread the lotion over her shoulders loving the feel of her soft skin under his hands. She sighed softly moving her hair for him.  
  
"Thanks," she said getting up and giving him a bright smile. He watched her walk away positioning himself so his arousal wasn't quite as obvious.  
  
At the pool  
  
Rogue was sitting on the edge of the pool with her legs hanging over the side, dangling in the water. Her choker was on so she was wearing a green bikini, only slightly more conservative than Kitty's.  
  
She saw Remy walking out of the mansion in a pair of swimming trunks out of the corner of her eye. She yawned stretching languidly. "Afternoon, sugah," she said her accent thickening. Remy's eyes slid over her slowly.  
  
"Bonjour, ma belle," he said sitting down beside her. "Remy likes de new suit."  
  
"Thanks," Rogue said knowing by the way his eyes kept moving over her that he more than liked it.  
  
"Y' haven't been in the water yet," Remy noticed.  
  
"Neither have you," Rogue pointed out before smirking. "Let meh help." She pushed him into the pool. Remy surfaced quickly and grabbed both of her ankles before she could jump away. He pulled down pulling her into the water and trapping her between him and the wall, so her legs rested around his waist.  
  
"Hello," he said huskily. She was forced to wrap her arms around his neck for balance.  
  
"Swamp rat-" she warned.  
  
"Somet'in' wrong?" Remy asked innocently.  
  
"Don't give me that look, Cajun," Rogue said. "Let's do a little intelligence test, shall we? Let me go now." He deliberately pressed closer immobilizing her further. She narrowed her eyes at him and began struggling. Remy backed off quickly. She looked at him quizzically.  
  
"De way y' were movin'," Remy explained unembarrassed. "It felt... a little too good."  
  
She blushed at that. "By the way, ya failed."  
  
"'Failed'?"  
  
"A smart person would have let go." She tackled him, using the wall behind her as a push off point.  
  
An hour later  
  
The group, now dried off and in normal clothing, met in the kitchen. Most of them got some ice cream. Kitty grabbed a Popsicle and flopped down in front of Pete.  
  
"So, did you get reservations?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, we'll be stayin' in..." he trailed off his eyes drawn to her mouth as she licked the Popsicle.  
  
"Pete?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She smiled, quizzically. "Where are we staying?"  
  
"Uh... I forget." She just looked at him. "Don't worry, grasshopper, it's written down." _Damn, damn, damn! _He thought as she licked it again before taking it into his mouth. _Why me?  
  
_"Pete?"  
  
"Yes, luv?"  
  
"You, like, okay?"  
  
"Fine." _What did I do to deserve this?_ He thought as she shrugged and resumed eating the Popsicle, slowly. If not for the fact that he had gotten to know Kitty pretty well, he'd swear she was doing this on purpose. Her innocent actions were causing not so innocent thoughts from him.  
  
Kitty frowned looking at Pete. All of his attention seemed to be riveted on her mouth. She flushed realizing why. She resisted the urge to kick him and gave him a small smile instead. She slowly down so that each movement was exact and sensual. Pete's eyes narrowed as they rose back up to meet hers. "What?" she asked innocently.  
  
"There are days, virgin, that I hate you," he announced. She merely laughed tossing the rest of the Popsicle and cleaning her hands.  
  
"Serves you right." She walked out of the room. "And stop calling me that!" she called over her shoulder. Pete watched her before standing and following.  
  
"I get the feeling that I missed something," Bobby said. Remy was snickering knowing exactly what had happened.  
  
In the hallway  
  
"Hold it," Pete said catching up to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"You."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yer... a tease!"  
  
"I'm... sorry?" She laughed again at his raised eyebrow. "Hey, you're the one who keeps saying that I'm too much of a good girl." She sauntered away. Pete watched her go before smiling. He could learn to like this side of her. 


	10. Road Trip

Author's Note- Wow, twelve reviews for one chappie. Thanks everyone! Hope you like this chapter too R&R please!

* * *

Road Trip- Problems Arise

* * *

"I'm reminded of several horror movies that I've seen," Pete said as the four loaded bags into the back of the car he'd be taking. "A bunch of young people going on a road trip."  
  
"And to a concert too," Rogue pointed out. "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre anyone?"  
  
"Good news for you, Kit," Pete said slinging an arm around her shoulders. "The virgin always survives. Ow!" He rubbed his side where she had elbowed him. "You're getting violent."  
  
"You're getting stupid," Kitty shrugged.  
  
"Gettin'?" Remy asked arching an eyebrow. "Funny, Remy always t'ought dat Wisdom was always stupid."  
  
"Yer just a riot," Pete said.  
  
"Great, another one," she said looking his shirt. Pete glanced down at his shirt which read: "Sex is not the answer" on the front and: "Sex is the question, yes is the answer" on the back. She looked up at him giving him an annoyed look. "Do you have these specially made or something?"  
  
"I thought about what would bother you the most and put it on a shirt," Pete said rolling his eyes.  
  
Kitty nodded. "That's what I thought."  
  
"But the shirt is right."  
  
"Why am I not surprised?"  
  
"Would both of you shut up?" Rogue asked. "If you do this the whole trip Ah'm gonna take off the collar and drain y'all."  
  
"Yes, mom," both said.  
  
"Now ya die," Rogue growled.  
  
"Chill," Remy said. "Wisdom, y' want first shift?"  
  
"Sure," Pete said shutting the trunk. He got in the drivers side, Kitty got in beside him and Rogue and Remy sat in the back. "And the road trip begins." He turned on the radio so that Trapt filled the air before turning to Kitty. "And Kitty, luv, touch the radio and you will ride the rest of the way on the roof."  
  
"I didn't do anything," she protested.  
  
"Advice for the future," Pete shrugged. He took out a CD case. "Here are the choices."  
  
Kitty looked at the CD collection wrinkling up her nose. "Rob Zombie, Metallica, Korn, Ozzie Osborne... ick."  
  
"Let meh choose," Rogue said. Kitty handed her the case. "Put in Third Eye Blind. It's not too bad." Kitty put in the CD.  
  
Two hours later  
  
Both of the girls had fallen asleep. "Put in Metallica, that'll wake Kitty up," Remy offered.  
  
"Better yet," Pete took out Nine Inch Nails and put "Closer" on. He then cranked it up. Kitty woke up with a start.  
  
"I totally hate you," she growled turning it back down.  
  
"Sure ya do," Pete smiled. Kitty looked in the back seat and saw Rogue still curled up on Remy's lap.  
  
"Why does she get to sleep?"  
  
"Because she's in the back seat," Pete said.  
  
"Figures."  
  
"Hey, I need you t' keep me awake."  
  
"And Remy can't do that?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Remy's busy," the Cajun said. Kitty turned around and saw him sitting stroking Rogue's hair and reading a book.  
  
"You stay out of this or I'll, like, tell her that you were doing that," Kitty threatened.  
  
Remy raised an eyebrow. "Y' need ta stop hangin' out with Wisdom. Y'r startin' ta act like him."  
  
"Nah," Pete said. "I just would have done it."  
  
"Somehow I'm not surprised."  
  
Four hours later  
  
"'On the road again, just can't wait to get on the road again'-"  
  
"Mate," Pete growled lowly. "I'm gonna request this once. Shut the bloody hell up."  
  
"Remy ain't de one dat broke de radio, mon ami."  
  
"Both of you, just shut up," Kitty snapped as she had her hands in the radio. "I need to concentrate."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Pete said. Kitty glared at him before going back to work. "It's amazin'."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You," Pete said. "I mean, ya act like a such a ditz yet ya know how t' fix a car radio."  
  
"She can also hack into the school's computer, don't forget that," Rogue pointed out.  
  
"It was an accident," Kitty protested. "They should have a stronger defense anyhow." Kitty was silence for a few moments as she worked on the computer. "There, that should work."  
  
Pete hit the power button and Godsmack filled the air. "Should I fall down and worship ya, O Goddess of Computin'?"  
  
"Shut up," Kitty said blushing and rolling her eyes.  
  
He smirked. "Don't see it appenin'."  
  
"I should have just left it broken," Kitty said wrinkling up her nose at the music. "Then I wouldn't have had to listen to this crap."  
  
"But then we'd have t' listen t' LeBeau attempt to sing," Pete pointed out. "No one wants that."  
  
"That's a good point," Kitty acknowledged with a nod. "Okay, I'm glad that I fixed it."  
  
"Hey!" Remy exclaimed defensively.  
  
"Face it, sugah, singin' ain't yer forte," Rogue said.  
  
Two hours later  
  
"I didn't believe this," Kitty said as she and Rogue sat on the road as Remy and Pete worked on changing the tire. Any offer from the two girls to help was immediately rejected.  
  
"What's next?" Rogue asked. Thunder rolled in the distance and rain started to fall. Kitty turned to Rogue.  
  
"I totally hate you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You just had to ask."  
  
"We're stuck on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere in a rainstorm," Pete mused. His gaze settled on Kitty and he grinned looking her over slowly. "And Kitty is wearing a white shirt." Kitty blushed and crossed her arms over her chest glaring at him.  
  
"Got it!" Remy said.  
  
"About time," Rogue said standing as she shivered. Remy took off his trench coat and slipped it over Rogue's shoulders.  
  
"Problem one is solved," Kitty sighed, opened the car door, and popped the hood. Remy went around to her side as she checked the oil. She then turned around and glared at Pete.  
  
"Wot?"  
  
"There's no oil."  
  
Pete blinked in surprise. "There has t' be! I put a new bloody thing in it before we left."  
  
"Right," Kitty said. "That means we have a leak."  
  
"We'll walk and find some oil," Rogue offered.  
  
"Pete can stay with me," Kitty said.  
  
Pete grinned. "Afraid of bein' alone?"  
  
"No, just nervous about being on the side of the road, in the rain, at night. Besides, you can help me."  
  
"Yay," Pete said dryly. Rogue said Remy walked off.  
  
"Found it!"  
  
"Wot?"  
  
"The look. There's a hole in one of the tubes, it's close to the top. Hang on." She lifted it up as high as she could. "Can you fix this?" With both of their powers they managed to repair the tube.  
  
"If nothin' else, you show a promising future as a mechanic."  
  
"Cute," she said trying to hide her own shivering.  
  
"Damn it, Pryde," Pete sighed. He shut the hood and reached out and gathered the shivering Kitty into his arms. She snuggled against him.  
  
"You were saying something about a horror movie when we started the trip," she whispered against his chest. "This really seems like the plot for one."  
  
Pete smiled hugging her closer. "Yep, it's night, it's storming, our car broke down, and to top things off we broke horror movie rule one."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"We split up."  
  
Half of an hour later, further down the road  
  
"Dere's a gas station," Remy announced. The two hurried inside.  
  
"You two look like a couple drowned rats," the gas station attendant announced jovially.  
  
"Quoi? Rats?" Remy asked, sounding aghast. "Remy never looks like a rat, mon ami."  
  
"Just go find some oil, Ah'm gonna go wash mah face," Rogue said rolling her eyes.  
  
"As you wish, ma chérie." Remy watched Rogue as she walked into the bathroom.  
  
"Out of your neck of the woods, aren't you?" the attendant inquired as Remy grabbed the oil.  
  
"Actually, we live in Bayville," Remy said. Rogue came out completely devoid of her makeup. "Remy keeps tellin' y', chére, y' look so much better without all dat makeup."  
  
"Don't ya like mah makeup, sugah?" Rogue purred.  
  
"Remy's likes y' with makeup, without, with clothes-"  
  
"Finish that, swamp rat, and you'll be walkin' home."  
  
"Desolé," Remy said but his grin never faded. He turned to the attendant and paid him. "Merci, mon ami." The two headed back out into the storm. They were about halfway there when a man in a hockey-mask, who was brandishing a chainsaw, jumped out at them.  
  
"You have got to be jokin'," Rogue said. "Remy?"  
  
"Ah've got dis one," Remy nodded. He charged three cards and threw them at the man. They blew the man back into the forest. Rogue and Remy exchanged glances. "Dat was odd."  
  
"A little," Rogue nodded before shrugging. "Let's go see if Kitty and Pete killed each other yet."  
  
Twenty minutes later at the car  
  
Kitty burrowed even closer to Pete. The storm had stopped but she was still freezing and wet. Pete himself was just relishing in the feel of her in his arms. "You okay?" he asked of her shivering.  
  
"Fine," she murmured. She raised her head and Pete, unable, to resist the temptation, lowered his. Their lips met. Pete pulled away gauging her reaction. She seemed more upset by the loss of his lips than anything.  
  
He smiled and bent down to her lips once more. Kitty, for her part, was confused. Pete never made a secret of the fact that he wanted her but he also never said whether or not he wanted an actual relationship... or just sex. His tongue touched her lips asking for entrance, which she quickly provided. Pete groaned softly when her tongue met his and she unconsciously pressed her body even closer.  
  
Kitty gasped, feeling the growing evidence of his arousal pressing against her stomach. She felt as though her body had caught on fire. She couldn't remember ever wanting anyone as much as she wanted him at that moment. There was something in his kiss that just made her feel... He lifted her up and turned so she was sitting on the hood of the car with his manhood pressing somewhere where it did some good. She whimpered softly as she moved against him, unconsciously seeking relief for the fire burning in her body. He broke the kiss and they both panted for breath.  
  
"Damn," he muttered.  
  
"Pete?"  
  
"Hang on a minute, luv," he murmured as he caught his breath and tried to calm the burning in his groin. The fact that it was freezing and he was totally soaked was all that reminded him of where they were and why he shouldn't carry her into the backseat and...  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"We've covered this, virgin," he purred nuzzling her neck. "That was a kiss. A hell of a good kiss too."  
  
"Pete, you totally know what I meant."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Wot?"  
  
"Why did you kiss me?"  
  
"Why are you even asking questions like that?" he retaliated.  
  
"Because I have to know..."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"If that, like, actually meant something t' you, or if you're just looking for a, uh, quick..." she trailed off.  
  
"Kitty, luv, please shut up." She obeyed but fixed him with a glare. "I wouldn't use ya like that, grasshopper. I could get sex anywhere. A lot easier too," he muttered. Her glare hardened. "Listen up, Pryde, you mean a lot more t' me than just sex. Although I do want the sex too."  
  
"Pete!" Kitty exclaimed. She hid her head against his chest so he couldn't see her blush.  
  
"Now, do both of us a favor and stop thinkin' that."  
  
"But-" His mouth cut her off. She sighed contentedly leaning even closer. Pete grinned to get any closer they'd have to lose the clothes.  
  
"Dis be interestin'," Remy smirked as he and Rogue approached. Kitty pulled away.  
  
Pete sighed and reluctantly stepped away from her. "Hey," he said perfectly calm. Kitty flushed looking away from all of them. "Excuse us." Pete grabbed Kitty's arm and pulled her away from the others.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Nothin', but we were having a conversation."  
  
"No, we were kissing. I was trying to have a conversation, you were..." she trailed off a deep blush covering her cheeks.  
  
He grinned. "I have a request."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Your company on an actual date when we get back."  
  
"You want to go on a date with me?"  
  
"Very much. So?"  
  
"Okay." He smiled and bent down to her lips. Kitty pulled away flushing. She walked back to the group. Pete grinned watching her. Remy had just finished pouring the quart of oil into the car. "Everyone ready?"  
  
"Definitely," Rogue said. "Ah'm still cold."  
  
"Remy can warm y' up, chérie," Remy smirked.  
  
"You just stay away from meh," Rogue ordered.  
  
"Let's just go to the hotel," Pete said. "It's only an hour away."  
  
"Drive fast," Kitty told Remy, wrapping her own arms around herself. "I want to get out of these wet clothes." Pete opened his mouth, Kitty spoke again, without turning. "Any comments, Wisdom, and I'll hurt you." He shut it. The group got back into the car. Kitty leaned against Pete soon dozing off. 


	11. The Concert

Author's Note-

Piotr's Girl- If only I could think of a place for said date.

Aro- Even I admit it was corny, but I had to write it.

epona04- Thank Callian for the title, she's the one who came up with it.

Sickmindedcsucker- heh, ya know, you live up to your username.

Kitty Pryde2- A little of both. I've seen a few on actual shirts and I've picked up the others randomly.

RikaTabithaStarr- Thanks!

ishandahalf- I know, there really are. Someone should take care of that.

Dazzlinshorty- I'm glad you enjoyed it.

GreenFairyGirl88- Yeah, but I figured that Remy doesn't get to be the one who fights very often.

* * *

The Concert

* * *

They were listening to the actual radio when they heard it. "A local man was injured while cutting wood on the side of the road," the DJ said. Rogue and Remy exchanged glances.  
  
"Poor guy," Remy said shaking his head somberly.  
  
"Rem," Rogue scolded.  
  
"Quoi? We're here."  
  
"About time," Rogue said relieved. Pete got out, lifting the still slumbering Kitty into his arms.  
  
"Dat's sweet," Remy smirked.  
  
"Kit?" Rogue said shaking her friend's shoulder. Kitty opened her eyes and blinked feeling Pete holding her in his arms.  
  
"Hi," she murmured. Pete reluctantly sat her back on her feet. The four walked into the hotel and Pete walked over to the man at the desk and, after a brief conversation, brought back two room keys. He handed one to Kitty before drawing her in for a soft kiss.  
  
"G' night, luv," he murmured huskily. "Sweet dreams."  
  
"You too," Kitty whispered back. She and Rogue walked to their room as Pete and Remy walked to their own room.  
  
The next morning  
  
"Rogue," Kitty said shaking her friend's shoulder. Rogue halfheartedly swiped at Kitty before rolling over.  
  
"Go 'way," Rogue muttered.  
  
"If you aren't up in ten minutes I'll, like, phase you through the bed or something."  
  
"Fahne," Rogue said sitting up and yawning. "Ah'm awake. Go annoy someone else."  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes, used to Rogue's morning attitude. "You have no idea of how much you and Remy are alike. Take a shower and meet us downstairs for breakfast." She walked away. Rogue groaned, grabbing her bag and dragging it into the bathroom.  
  
A few minutes later  
  
"Good mornin', ma chérie," Remy smiled. He stood and pulled out a chair for Rogue.  
  
"Suck up," Pete coughed earning a glare from his friend. Kitty kicked Pete in the shin.  
  
"Thanks, sugah," Rogue smiled. She sat down next to Remy. "So, what's on the agenda for today?"  
  
"Driving," Pete shrugged lightly. "We should get there by five or six. The concert starts at seven. We have a hotel room booked there and we'll head back tomorrow."  
  
"You've thought this through," Kitty smiled. "I'm impressed. Surprised, but impressed."  
  
"Bite me, Pryde," Pete growled.  
  
She smirked. "Ooh, witty."  
  
"That was a request, luv."  
  
"Pig."  
  
"You know you like it." The group finished breakfast and went back out to the car. This time the trip went well. They arrived at six. They parked the car in a parking garage and got out after putting the alarm on.  
  
"Ah think Kitty need some new clothes," Rogue mused.  
  
"What's wrong with my clothes?" Kitty asked self-consciously looking down at her pink t-shirt and blue jeans.  
  
"Nothin's wrong with 'em, Kit," Rogue assured her. "Except this is a rock concert. Your outfit's cute and all but it screams "I love N'sync." Meet us back at the car in thirty minutes," she said to the guys and led Kitty away. "So, what's goin' on between you and Pete?"  
  
"I'm, like, not sure," Kitty admitted.  
  
"It seems like you're either fighting or making out," Rogue observed. "Is he good?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"At kissing."  
  
Kitty flushed remembering the previous night. "Very."  
  
At the car, twenty minutes later  
  
Remy was perched on the hood of the car, absently shuffling his cards as Pete smoked a cigarette. "Remy's got ta ask, mon ami. You and de chat, is dere somet'in' dere?"  
  
"None of yer business, LeBeau," Pete said flatly.  
  
"Dat hurts, Wisdom," Remy said with a pout. "Does our friendship mean so little?"  
  
"Pretty much," Pete nodded.  
  
"C'mon, mon ami, Remy got ta live vicariously," Remy said. "You have ta share."  
  
"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell," Pete smirked looking down at the end of his cigarette.  
  
Remy leaned back laughing uproariously. "You... a gentleman... dat's a good one, Wisdom."  
  
"Very funny," Pete said slowly. "See if I tell you anything. ...Bloody hell..." Remy's eyes followed Pete's and he saw Kitty. Her hair was down, falling around her face in soft curls. She was dressed in a black t-shirt which read "I put out on the first date," a miniskirt, and a pair of "fuck- me" boots. Remy lost his own breath when he saw Rogue. She was dressed in all black, black combat boots, a black skirt, and a black tank-top.  
  
"So, what do you guys think?" Rogue asked pushing Kitty slightly forward, towards Pete.  
  
"Wow," Pete said his eyes roving over her slowly.  
  
"You like it?"  
  
"I like it very much," Pete said before giving her a grin. "But, ya know, yer shirt's lyin'."  
  
"How would you know, Wisdom?" Kitty asked coyly, surprising herself by delivering that line without blushing or faltering at all.  
  
Pete chuckled. "I guess I'll be findin' out, eh, luv? After all, this is sort of a date."  
  
"Nice," Remy said circling Rogue so he could see her from all angles. She glared at him crossing her arms.  
  
"Rem, unless ya want one of these boots in a very uncomfortable place, stop that."  
  
"As y' wish," Remy said easily.  
  
"Let's go," Pete said finally. He wrapped an arm around Kitty's neck as they headed towards the auditorium. They went inside and found their seats, Kitty, Pete, Rogue then Remy. A group of male teenagers came in sitting next to Kitty. Pete tensed as he saw the men checking out his Kitty.  
  
Kitty blushed at their scrutiny. The men tried to start a conversation with the valley-girl. The concert began and the foursome forgot about the men. After the concert the girls linked arms and walked ahead leaving the guys behind. Pete and Remy exchanged glances before following.  
  
"Ah'd say the outfit was a success," Rogue drawled as a few men whistled as the two passed.  
  
"Both of them," Kitty smiled.  
  
"Let's just go," Pete said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Nothin', luv," he assured her. "I'm just sick of watchin' all these men oglin' me girl."  
  
Kitty looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Funny. I didn't know we were exclusive. Actually, I didn't even know we were dating."  
  
Pete sighed. "I- well... I thought... awwe, bloody hell..."  
  
She giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "You're so cute when you get all flustered like that." They were walking towards the car when they saw the men from the concert up ahead. The seven men nudged each other as they regarded the foursome. Rogue looked up raising her eyebrows at Remy who grinned back. Kitty reached out grabbing Pete's arm. He gently stroked her hand.  
  
"Why don't you girls dump these losers for some real action," the ringleader taunted crudely grabbing himself, "with some real men."  
  
"Real men?" Rogue questioned. She turned to Kitty. "Ah don't see any real men, how 'bout you, sugah?"  
  
"Nope," Kitty said brightly.  
  
"You're going to pay for that, bitch," the ringleader growled harshly at Rogue who merely snorted.  
  
"And are you goin' to make me?"  
  
"Chérie," Remy said. "Please don' hurt de man."  
  
"Stay out of this, Frenchy!" the man yelled.  
  
"'Frenchy'?" Remy asked aghast. "Remy ain't French. Go ahead and kill him, Roguey." Rogue smiled at Remy.  
  
"Seven against four," Pete mused. "Those aren't very good odds. Kit, luv, ya want t' sit this one out?"  
  
"No problem," Kitty smiled fondly at her boyfriend.  
  
"Look, can we either fight or leave?" Pete asked slightly exasperated. "I'm a little eager t' get back home." He glanced meaningfully at Kitty.  
  
"Stuff it, Wisdom," Kitty whispered harshly.  
  
"Where?" he purred in her ear.  
  
She stomped down on his foot causing him to yelp. "Oops, my foot slipped. Sorry."  
  
"I'm gonna be covered in bruises," Pete complained.  
  
"If you weren't such an idiot this wouldn't have happened."  
  
"Bitch," he said.  
  
"Asshole."  
  
"Slut," he said the corner of his mouth threatening to turn up.  
  
Kitty raised one eyebrow at the outrageousness of that insult. "Daddy's boy." He snorted.  
  
"Freak."  
  
"Exhibitionist."  
  
"Nerd."  
  
"Now that's just rude," Kitty said with a pout. "I didn't call you a insufferable, arrogant, git, did I?"  
  
"No," Pete admitted. "But then, _**I **_didn't call you a stuck-up, repressed prep now either."  
  
"I am not repressed."  
  
Pete snorted at that. "Yes, you are. You, luv, are as repressed as a person can get."  
  
"Jean," Rogue interjected.  
  
"Okay," Pete relented. "Almost."  
  
"You think I'm repressed?"  
  
He smirked. "I know you are." She closed the distance between them and pressed her lips tightly to his. Pete's arms closed around her waist dragging her closer. Her hands roamed over his back before firmly cupping his buttocks. He pulled away in surprise. She stepped away and stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"I take it back," Pete smiled. Remy suddenly smacked him. "Wot the bloody 'ell?"  
  
"Y' told Remy ta do dat if y' ever looked like Wagner," Remy shrugged. Pete's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh dear God," Pete said. "Shoot me."  
  
"Aren't we supposed to be fighting?" the ringleader asked obviously a little confused.  
  
"Whatever," Kitty shrugged. "I'm going back to the hotel. You can either let me pass or get a knee in a place that will, like, totally not feel good." She sauntered past them. The other three shrugged and followed.  
  
"You are the most perfect woman," Pete smiled.  
  
"The stuff that you said-"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Was just t' piss ya off. You just look so darn cute when yer angry. I've told ya that."  
  
"I meant what I said."  
  
"I know," Pete grinned. "All me best qualities."  
  
"Remy worries, 'bout ya, mon ami."  
  
Two days later  
  
The group climbed out of Pete's car and grabbed their bags. They dropped them on the floor by the door and collapsed in the rec. room. "Should we tell him now?" Hank asked as he and the other adults watched Pete and Kitty snuggling together.  
  
"It can wait until morning," Xavier said decisively.  
  
"If his hand moves any lower he won't live ta see the morning," Logan said. "I'll kill him."  
  
"Are you sure we should wait?"  
  
"His sister asked us to wait," Charles said. "Besides, he deserves a goodnights' sleep."  
  
"He'll get a hell of a long sleep if that hand keeps movin'," Logan growled. 


	12. I Don't Want To Go To London

Author's Note- I'd do my usual shout outs but I hurt my wrist so it's kinda hard to type, I"ll try to do them for the next update. Thanks all of you for reading and more thanks to everyone who reviewed, this is my 3rd story to make 100 reviews. _I'm so happy. _No Romy in this chapter, I'll make up for it next time. R&R please.

* * *

I Don't Want to Go to London

* * *

The next morning  
  
"I understand, Roma," Pete said. "Yeah... I'll try to get down there. You too. Bye." He hung up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Me da's in the hospital," Pete said. "He had a heart attack." Pete walked out of the room.  
  
"Pete wait," Kitty called but he left too fast. She gave an uncharacteristic curse before following.  
  
"Poor Pete," Betsy said.  
  
"He hates his father," Brian pointed out.  
  
"Maybe, but it's still his father," Betsy said more than a little annoyed by her brother's thoughtlessness.  
  
"It's okay," Warren said soothingly. He was visiting again. He seemed to be doing that a lot more since Betsy had joined the team.  
  
Outside of Pete's room  
  
Kitty knocked again on the door. "Pete, please, unlock the door," she asked gently. She waited 0a few seconds before shaking her head lightly and phasing into his room.  
  
"One day yer gonna regret doin' that," Pete warned glancing up at her from his spot on his bed, facing the window. "You'll come in here and I'll be... doin' somethin' you won't want t' see." He turned fully towards her raising an eyebrow. She flushed getting the message.  
  
"Want to talk?"  
  
"No, if I had wanted t' talk I would have stayed in there with the others for an Oprah moment." Kitty shrugged and sat down next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"How long are you plannin' on staying here?"  
  
"Until you talk to me, or just, like, tell me to leave."  
  
He smiled. "Get comfortable then, grasshopper." She shrugged and stretched out laying her head on his lap. "It'd be a lot better if ya turned yer head and- ow!" He rubbed his knee where she had hit him.  
  
"Pervert."  
  
"That's becoming a term of endearment."  
  
They were silent for a few moments until Kitty spoke up. "Pete, please talk t' me."  
  
"The last words me da said t' me were "I want you out of this house." When I joined Black Air he disowned me. We were barely civil before I joined, afterwards... He hates me, Kit."  
  
"He said that?"  
  
"He didn't have t'. What he actually said was: "I have no son."" He glared at the floor. "I know he hates me." Pete stretched out on the bed. Kitty curled up next to him. He laid there quietly gently stroking her back and staring at the ceiling. "Should I go back?"  
  
"I can't be the one to make a decision for you."  
  
"I'm just askin' for some advice, luv. I'm sick of puttin' meself out there again and again an' getting nothin' in return." He ran a hand through her hair. "Why do I bother?"  
  
"He's your father," Kitty said simply. "And, like it or not, you do love him."  
  
"I'll go," Pete said decisively. "Will you come with me?"  
  
Kitty smiled and snuggled a little closer. "Of course." Pete moved over her pressing his lips to hers. One of his knees rested between hers. He gently nipped her bottom lip. She gasped allowing him to deepen the kiss. Pete's tongue caressed hers as his hand roamed over her stomach. He cupped one of her breasts in one hand causing a short gasp.  
  
"Want me t' stop?" he murmured.  
  
"No... just don't... I'm not..."  
  
He smiled nuzzling her cheek. "Don't worry, luv, we won't go too far. Just play a little, okay?"  
  
She smiled back up at him. "Okay." He slowly drew her shirt up as they kissed again. The door swung opened and Pete threw himself off of her... and onto the floor.  
  
"Damn it!" Pete exclaimed. Kitty yanked her shirt down and looked up met with the face of a snickering Remy.  
  
"Je suis desolé," Remy said.  
  
"Don't you ever knock?" Pete asked getting up.  
  
"Dis is Remy's room too, homme," Remy pointed out.  
  
Logan walked in. "You." He pointed at Pete. "Let's talk."  
  
"I'm going to die now, aren't I?"  
  
"Probably," Kitty smiled. Pete smirked before he leaned in and kissing her slowly.  
  
He pulled away with a grin and a wink. "Had t' make it worth it."  
  
"Let's go," Logan said. Pete stood and followed Logan out.  
  
"Remy remembers dat talk," Remy said as he flopped down lazily on his own bed.  
  
"He's a bit over protective."  
  
"A bit?" Remy asked raising an eyebrow. "He threatened ta take parts of Remy's anatomy off. Important parts!"  
  
She giggled. "That didn't stop you."  
  
"Of course not. Ah am Remy LeBeau."  
  
"Right."  
  
In the hallway  
  
"You wanted t' talk?" Pete asked leaning against the wall.  
  
"If you hurt that girl in there I guarantee you will never sleep with another woman again," Logan said simply.  
  
"That's... just wrong."  
  
"It is," Logan agreed. "But I mean my threats."  
  
"You do not," Kitty teased coming out of the room. "Half of them, maybe but not all." She crossed over to Pete and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Don't worry, I won't let him kill you." Pete wrapped his own arm around her shoulders, surprised when it went through her. "I'm going to go pack." She walked away. Pete smiled watching her. "Ow! Remy!"  
  
"Y' were lookin' like Wagner again," Remy shrugged.  
  
The next evening  
  
"I'm so glad yer here," Romany said, emotion thickening her accent. "An' ya brought company."  
  
"I'll just, like, stay at a hotel," Kitty said.  
  
"Nonsense," Romany said. "I moved into a new apartment. You can stay in me old room. I'm sure that my little brother can manage to keep his hands to himself for one night."  
  
"I couldn't touch her," Pete pouted. Kitty smiled at the two before letting Pete's arm phase through her.  
  
"Interesting," Romany said raising her eyebrows. "Why do you insist on wearing those bloody shirts?"  
  
"I like them," Pete protested.  
  
Romany shook her head. "I'm not surprised." The shirt of the night read: "Well, it's not going to lick itself." "Are you ready to see him?"  
  
"Yeah," Pete said. "I guess."  
  
"You go ahead to the hospital, we'll drop off your bags and meet you there a little later."  
  
"Alright," Pete said. He gave Kitty a quick kiss. "I'll see ya later." He caught a cab as Romany and Kitty climbed into Romany's car.  
  
"You and my little brother are together?"  
  
"Yeah," Kitty said.  
  
"You're not the type of girl he usually dates," Romany noticed. "But that's a good thing. I actually like you." They pulled up to the apartment building. Romany helped Kitty with the bags.  
  
Later  
  
When they arrived at the hospital Pete was sitting outside of the room. "Did you see him?" Romany asked.  
  
"Yes," Pete said, his tone bitter. "He ignored me. He was sittin' up, talkin' t' the doctor but just ignored me. "Yeah, I saw 'im." He turned to Kitty. "Are you hungry, luv?"  
  
"A little," she confessed.  
  
"Let's get out of here."  
  
"Pete-" Romany started.  
  
"I'll be back," he promised. "I ain't goin' in there again, but I came here more for you than him." Romany smiled kissing her brother on the cheek again. Pete took Kitty's hand and drug her out of the hospital before lighting a cigarette.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kitty asked tentatively.  
  
Pete laughed hollowly. "Fine. Why wouldn't I be?" He led her to the pub he had taken her to when they first met. "Why did I come? I knew better. I knew wot would happen. He'll never change."  
  
"No," Kitty said. "But you did." Pete didn't say anything, he merely stared at her. "You have. And believe it or not, you've become part of our team."  
  
"It's just a trial, remember?" Pete reminded her.  
  
Kitty smiled up at him. "Right, I forgot. But you've matured."  
  
"Pryde, stop talkin' and just kiss me." She laughed and complied.  
  
"Pete!" the two pulled away from each other to see Pete's friends as they approached.  
  
"Hey, Kitty," Evan smiled sliding into the seat across from the couple. Matt sat beside him and the other two pulled up chairs.  
  
"Heard about yer dad, mate," Chris said. "How's he doing?"  
  
"It'll take more than a heart attack t' kill him," Pete snorted.  
  
"How's life in the states?" Gabe asked. His eyes slid down to Pete's hand, which was resting over Kitty's arm possessively. "Wot have ya been up to?"  
  
"The usual, with the occasional saving of the world thrown in."  
  
"I still can't believe you're one of the good guys."  
  
"It's a trial, damn it!" Pete exclaimed. Kitty giggled and his friends laughed. "I haven't joined. I don't even have a codename."  
  
"Neither does Jean."  
  
"Kit, please tell me ya aren't comparing me t' Jean of all people."  
  
"Would you rather me compare you to Scott?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Hot Hands," Chris smirked. "That should be yer codename."  
  
"No," Matt said. "I think Death Fingers."  
  
Kitty laughed. "I like that."  
  
"Sergeant Britain," Gabe snickered.  
  
"Mate, don't make me kill you," Pete growled. They spent the next thirty minutes trying to "help" Pete come up with a codename.  
  
"Death Fingers gets the most votes," Kitty announced. "Now we just need a uniform for you."  
  
"No bloody way."  
  
"C'mon, you'd look good."  
  
"No, luv, I'd look like an idiot. You look great in spandex, but it ain't exactly my type of clothes." The other guys turned to look at Kitty, obviously imagining her in the spandex. "Stop that."  
  
"Can't help it, mate, you paint such a vivid picture," Gabe smirked. "So, Kitty, I've got t' ask. Why him?"  
  
"Hmm..." Kitty mused.  
  
"Any time now, luv," Pete said.  
  
"Hang on. I'm, like, thinking... I totally don't know."  
  
"Now, that hurts."  
  
"She's growing on me," Gabe announced.  
  
"My life is complete," Kitty said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Ready t' go?" Pete asked.  
  
"Yeah," Kitty said. She and Pete stood.  
  
"You kids have fun," Matt said.  
  
"Bite me," Pete said.  
  
"I don't know where you've been."  
  
"Besides, I thought that was my job," Kitty put in solemnly. The others looked at her in surprise causing her to laugh. She laced her arm through Pete's and let him lead her to the apartment. "You still owe me a date."  
  
He smiled. "You'll get it, I promise." They walked up the stairs. "Somethin' ain't right." Kitty phased both of them into the apartment. That was the only thing that saved their lives. A group of men in black tried to attack but they went directly through the couple.  
  
"Black Air, I presume," Pete said dryly.  
  
"You are going to die, traitor," one man snarled.  
  
"Might I suggest that you leave?" Kitty asked.  
  
"And why would we listen to a child?"  
  
"Because this child has see all of your faces, I can go right through that floor and straight to the cops if you don't leave right now." Pete had to admit, she had guts. He just prayed that they stayed inside her.  
  
"Clever little girl," the man snorted derisively. "Fine, you win for now. We'll find you, Wisdom."  
  
"Wotever," Pete said calmly. The group left.  
  
"Where do we go?" Kitty asked once she was sure that they were alone.  
  
Pete locked the door, put the bolt on. "We go to bed." He shut the curtains after checking all the locks.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Listen, if we run right now they'll find us. This was just a test. They wouldn't have killed me here. They're just waiting for us to panic. Now, just to be sure you should stay in me room t'night."  
  
"'Just to be sure'?" she repeated with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, safety in numbers, ya know."  
  
"Right." Kitty grabbed her bag and he led her into his room. "Where can I get dressed?"  
  
"Um... want me t' turn around?"  
  
"I guess that, like, works." Pete turned his back and she got into the skimpy nightgown she had brought along. It was only a little less revealing than lingerie. "Okay." He turned around.  
  
"Nice." He shook his head lightly and lifted his shirt over his head. He then slid his jeans off of himself revealing his boxers. Kitty giggled when she saw them.  
  
"Elmo?" she asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"They were a gift," Pete shrugged. He laid down under his covers and held them open for her. "Join me, luv." Kitty smiled crawling under the covers. She curled up next to him. Their lips met. Before he could deepen the kiss the phone rang. Pete groaned pulling away and answering it. "Wot?"  
  
"Pete?"  
  
He paused dropping his head back. "Hey, Roma."  
  
"Are you leaving tomorrow?"  
  
"No, I'm not plannin' on leavin' yet. I promised, remember."  
  
"How's Kitty?"  
  
"She's fine, Black Air found us, we were attacked by them."  
  
"You should leave, it's dangerous to stay there."  
  
"No, I won't put you at risk, we'll be fine."  
  
"Are you sure Pete?"  
  
"Yeah, we'll be fine."  
  
"In that case will you two have dinner with me tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll see ya then."  
  
"I love you, Pete."  
  
"You too. Bye." He hung up. He looked at Kitty sighing when he saw that she had dozed off. He curled his own body protectively around hers and closed his eyes.

* * *

Author's Note- So, do I up the rating or don't I? It's up to you guys, let me know what you want. 


	13. Attack pt 2

Author's Note- Sorry that this one's so short.

mela- I'm glad you liked.

Kagome Rogue Shizoru- Thanks!

FlameDancer77- That is a very good point. If you write anything with Pete in it you must have strange boxers. It's just necessary.

waytoevil666- Thanks for the review.

valleygurl101- True, very true. Bombshell was my only pg-13 rated Kete.

ishandahalf- Are you sure the bunnies are the only ones on crack j/k.

cora- I'm going to try to find a way to include them more often.

Kitty Pryde2- Probably, although he may be able to help, due to the whole SHIELD thing.

Kat- Thank you!

somekindafreaky- You can't write a good Kete without sexual tension. I'm glad you're back.

* * *

Attack pt2

* * *

Kitty woke up alone. She was almost panicking when she heard the shower running. She relaxed slightly and got out of bed to brush her hair. Pete came into the room shirtless. His hair was wet and it fell into his eyes. Kitty swallowed. He looked... edible. "Mornin', luv," he smiled.  
  
"Hi," she said, her tone slightly husky. He smirked grabbing a shirt and throwing it on. This one read "One of us is thinking about sex... okay, it's me." Kitty smiled shaking her head. "How many of those do you own?"  
  
"A lot," he admitted. "Go ahead and take a shower. Then we can go out for breakfast." Kitty grabbed her bags and went into the bathroom. She took a quick shower before drying her hair.  
  
She then went about the hard task of finding something to wear. Ten minutes later she was dressed in a pair of low-riding flares, a pair of black Nikes, and a pale green shirt that exposed her some of her belly and a little of her back. She walked out to Pete who smiled and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"Ready?" she asked. They grabbed their bags and took a cab to the plane where they dropped them off. The two then went off to breakfast.  
  
Back in the states  
  
Remy was sitting at the pool ignoring everyone else as he watched Rogue lounged by a tree on her towel, reading. She wasn't wearing much make-up, it seemed to Remy that she was almost weaning herself off of it, going down to a single layer. She was wearing her bikini, he noticed as his eyes drifted over her slowly. She looked up and glared at him. He offered her a sexy wink, which caused her to blush and look away. Remy grinned to himself standing and walking over to her. He flopped down next to her on the towel.  
  
"Salut," he purred.  
  
"Go away, Ah'm tryin' ta read," Rogue said.  
  
Remy smiled. "Go ahead, chére, Remy's just here for de view." Rogue gave him another look before turning back to her book. Remy watched her as she read. He noticed that she was staying on the same page for a couple minutes. She put the bookmark in and shut her book before throwing it at him. "Ow!"  
  
"Stop starin' at meh!"  
  
"Remy can't," he said plaintively. "Y'r just so beautiful-"  
  
"Shut up, swamp rat." He smiled seeing the blush that spread across her face as his compliment.  
  
"You've never able ta take a compliment," Remy sighed dramatically. "It be very sad."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Only because Ah know it's just a line, that's just what you do."  
  
"Did y' ever t'ink dat maybe Remy's serious?" Remy asked gently. "Y' are de most belle femme Remy has ever seen."  
  
"You are such a flatterer," Rogue said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Non, Remy is perfectly serious." He sat up and reached out gently cupping her chin and tilting her head so her eyes were forced to meet his. "Y' have beautiful eyes, dey're so deep. Y' know how dey say eyes are de window ta de soul, its definitely true. Ah can see y'r heart in y'r eyes."  
  
He leaned towards her and his lips found hers. Rogue sighed leaning closer. Remy's hand traveled over her uncovered back slowly. She sighed against his lips as he pulled her astride his lap. She ran her own hands over his chest causing a soft groan from him. The applause broke the two apart. They looked up and saw Bobby covered in ketchup.  
  
"Should we ask?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Non," Remy said before pulling her lips back down to his.  
  
Back in London  
  
Kitty sat in the waiting room with Romany. The two were playing their third game of cards. "How is Pete doing?" Romany inquired.  
  
"He's been great."  
  
"How's your relationship going?"  
  
"Pretty well, but it just started." Kitty glanced down at her cards then back at Romany. "Got any threes?"  
  
"No, go fish."  
  
In the hospital room  
  
Pete was sitting staring at his father. Herald Wisdom was facing away from him, lying on his side. His breathing was deep and regular so Pete guessed he was asleep. "I keep hearin' that fathers are supposed t' protect an' love their children. 'Ave ya ever heard that? Why am I even askin'? I know you haven't.  
  
"I've always wondered if there was ever a moment in our lives that you didn't look at me with anger or disgust. I've never said these words to you. Hell, I rarely say them at all, but I'm sorry. I never meant for things t' turn out like they did. It's just... it all happened too fast, an' me powers, I couldn't control them.  
  
"I was scared, dad, I was afraid I'd hurt someone. I never wanted any of this t' happen. I'm sorry I've always been such a disappointment t' you. I tried though, up until the end I did try. All I ever wanted was fer you t' be proud o' me."  
  
Pete sighed. "I'm goin' home t'night. My home, with me girl, and away from you. I'll be in touch, with Roma, I'm through, da, I've apologized that's all I can do." He stood and started out. "I do love ya, dad." He walked out. He couldn't see his father's face or he would see the tear roll down his cheek. "Ready?" Pete asked as he entered the room.  
  
"I'll treat you guys to dinner," Romany announced. The three walked towards the exit. "By the way, yer girlfriend sucks at Go Fish."  
  
"Go Fish?" Pete asked smirking and raising an eyebrow at Kitty. "You two were playin' Go Fish while I was in there?"  
  
"And she lost three times," Romany pointed out with a smile. "You can't forget that."  
  
"I'm beginning to see where you get your... charming personality," Kitty teased Pete.  
  
"I think I should be insulted," Romany said. The three walked into a restaurant and sat down. "I have some pictures and some home movies I want t' show ya some time."  
  
"Do it, Roma and I'll make sure I show John that video from yer sixteenth birthday party."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Who's John?" Kitty asked.  
  
"John Constantine," Pete said. "Roma's new boyfriend."  
  
"He is not," Romany said. "We're just friends."  
  
Pete snorted. "Sure." He looked at Kitty. "I saw them makin' out, it was just wrong."  
  
"We're friends with benefits," Romany shrugged.  
  
Pete suddenly tensed. "Roma, I need you t' leave. Go t' John's."  
  
"Wot's wrong?"  
  
"Trust me, okay?"  
  
Romany stood. "Meet me there."  
  
"I will. Kitty, take me hand, keep us phased." Pete dropped some money on the table and took Kitty's hand. Romany headed out the back door as Pete and Kitty headed out the front.  
  
"Freeze," a man's voice said directly from behind them.

* * *

A/N- I know, a completely evil place to stop. Well, I'm going to make a list here, remember, an 'R' rating will mean at least one citris flavored chapter.

A.) up the rating.

B.) leave it 'PG-13'

C.) Keep it the same here but add a chapter or two in the 'R' section.

Thanks. Please leave a review.


	14. Missing

Author's Note- 17 reviews for one chappie. _You love me you really love me_ (**sob...)** Thanks everyone, for all the support.

A.J. Starhiker- I'm glad you like... although, there aren't that many other ways to get them together.

Kagome Rogue Shizoru- Yeah, I'm thinking I should. I don't want this one to suffer the same fate of "Downfall"

Demonic Gambit- Wow... a motorcycle shaped spaceship... I'm impressed. Of course it's them. Who else would attack Pete and Kitty in London... except the Hellfire club... and that ninja dude.

Rogue07- Well, there's a little fighting here.

PomegranateQueen- There will be more Romy, it's just hard to fit them in right now. Don't worry though, I won't forget about them, in fact, I want to put more of the other couples too.

Callian- Just read your profile, "sarcastic little bitch" huh? Nice to see I'm not the only one.

Piotr's Girl- Might be a good idea.

Kitty Pryde2-Yeah, sorry it took so long. I was in a bit of a writing slump.

Sickmindedsucker- That... is just wrong. Then again, who knows what kind of weird things Shrine (a telepath) was having Pete do?

ishandahalf- Muffin? I'll just rely on my own personal motto here. Smile and nod.

RikaTabithaStarr- And don't forget Nightshade, I killed off a female character there, the only time that I've ever done that. I've never even considered having a main character die here... hmm... well, it won't be in this story... but there's always "It Doesn't Matter"

FlameDancer77- It's Bobby, that's all I can say. And that's true, for the people who don't like the lemony parts they can skip past it, I always label the part at the top.

Richard-Raven-Croft, VG101, Allimba, DazzlinShorty curlygurly- Thanks guys!

* * *

Missing

* * *

"Phase us through the ground," Pete whispered. "Go... now." Kitty grabbed his arm and phased them into the ground. He directed her so that they found themselves in a back alley when they came up for air. Pete waited a few seconds before turning to Kitty. "Kiss me."  
  
Kitty raised her eyebrows at that request. "I don't think now's a good time-" Pete cut her off with his own lips. Kitty sighed against his lips giving him the opening he needed. His arms snaked around her waist holding her firmly against him.  
  
He backed her up, leaving her sandwiched between the wall and his body. His hands seemed to be molded to her buttocks coaxing her to grind against him. Kitty whimpered softly feeling him pressing against her. He kept kissing her for almost ten minutes. He pulled away slowly. "Wow," she whispered.  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
"Jerk."  
  
"Wot'd I do?"  
  
She crossed her arms glaring up at him. "You kiss me like that and then you want to leave."  
  
He smiled. "Sadly, we don't have the time or the place for anything else." He took her hand. "Besides, I needed t' make sure they weren't followin' us. Plus, it was fun." She rolled her eyes.  
  
He led her out of the alley and they haled a cab. It stopped at an apartment building. The two paid the cabby and got out. They walked into the building and up a flight of stairs. Pete knocked on the door, which opened, revealing a blond man. He raised one sardonic eyebrow.  
  
"Wisdom."  
  
"Constantine," Pete nodded. "Where's Roma?"  
  
"Wot?"  
  
Pete could feet panic welling up inside him. "Romany." There was no look of recognition in the other man's eyes. "Me sister, yer friend. Where the bloody ell is she?!"  
  
"How in the bloody ell should I know?"  
  
Pete paled. "God, no."  
  
"Don't worry," Kitty said and gently touched Pete's shoulder. "We'll get her back."  
  
John blinked. "'Back'?" he repeated. "I suggest one of ya tells me wot's goin' on."  
  
"Black Air," Pete spat out. "They took Romany."  
  
"Wot's the plan?" John asked.  
  
"Yer comin'?"  
  
"Of course," John said. He took out a gun and out the silencer on it. "I can use this, even if I usually don't. And I'll call Chas."  
  
"Fine," Pete nodded. "Pryde, call the X-Men, tell them that we'll be an extra night."  
  
"We could use their help," Kitty protested.  
  
"We need to do this quickly and quietly, though, I'll admit, the Cajun would be nice t' ave along. I'm gonna call an old mate, see if he can get me some information." The trio separated to make their calls.  
  
"Chas is on 'is way," John said.  
  
"Jardine gave me the new base's whereabouts."  
  
"Logan is not very happy."  
  
"I'll die later," Pete shrugged. "Let's go find Roma." The two followed Pete and got into the waiting cab.  
  
"I don't know why I agree t' these things," the cabbie sighed and shook his head lightly.  
  
"This is Chas," Pete told Kitty. "This is Kitty Pryde."  
  
"Evening ma'am," Chas nodded.  
  
"Chas gets an introduction and I don't?" John asked as though hurt.  
  
Pete shrugged. "Yeah." Pete pulled out a piece of paper he had sketched while talking to Jardine. "Kit, the holding cells are here." He pointed. "Go straight there, stay phased an' get her out. John, Chas, we're here t' draw their fire and distract them. Got any vests?"  
  
"In the back," Chas nodded. They drove for about thirty minutes.  
  
"Stop here," Pete said. Chas pulled the car over. The guys got out and put on the vests.  
  
"Luv?" John asked offering her one.  
  
Kitty smiled. "Not necessary." Pete handed her a gun. "I've never even held one of these before," Kitty protested.  
  
"Now's a good time t' learn," Pete said reaching over to take the safety off the gun.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Just do it t' make me feel better," Pete pleaded. Kitty sighed and took the gun clicking the safety back on and putting it in the waistband of her jeans. "Be careful, luv." They kissed briefly.  
  
"You too," she said. She phased through the ground ending up in a ventilation system.  
  
The guys  
  
Pete and John led the way to the building. "I didn't think you'd be this stupid," a man said at the door with a group of men.  
  
"Threadgold," Pete nodded. "Neither did I, honestly. Should we just get started?"  
  
"Good idea." The two drew their guns and ran for cover before opening fire on each other.  
  
Kitty  
  
Kitty dropped down to the floor finally finding herself in a cell.  
  
"Grrr..." Kitty tensed and turned. She was met with a pair of yellow eyes. They belonged to a small purple dragon. "Grr..."  
  
"Easy, dragon," Kitty said soothingly.  
  
"Grrr..."  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
"Grrr..."  
  
Kitty chewed on her bottom lip before coming up with something else. "I can get you out of here." He stopped growling immediately and flew to her wrapping himself around her neck. "Okay, let's go." She stuck her head out of the door before phasing through it. She looked into each cell before finally finding the person she was looking for. "Romany."  
  
"Kitty?" Romany asked raising an eyebrow in surprise. "This is unexpected." She took Kitty's hand and they went back through the door. "Why do you have a dragon?" Romany asked as they made their way back out to the car.  
  
"I didn't want him to eat me," Kitty smiled as the dragon nuzzled her cheek happily.  
  
"Ah," Romany nodded. The guys came back looking slightly frazzled. John and Pete took turns hugging Romany.  
  
"Did they hurt you?" Pete asked.  
  
"I was just bait, for a very badly set trap," Romany assured him. "Apparently they didn't count on Kitty, or even John," she looked up at the blond haired man obviously surprised herself that John had come along, "they must have expected you t' go alone."  
  
"Kit, luv, wot in the bloody ell is that thing?" Pete asked.  
  
"I think it's, like, a dragon," Kitty shrugged.  
  
"Doesn't the institute have a 'no pet' rule?" Pete asked.  
  
"He's not a pet," Kitty protested. The dragon growled at Pete. "He's... I totally don't know what he is."  
  
"He's cute," Romany smiled scratching the dragon on the head, he cooed happily, leaning into his hand.  
  
"We can't take it home with us."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It'll... never get through customs."  
  
"Silly, we never go through customs."  
  
"But-"  
  
"It's fate," Kitty pointed out. "Look at him, doesn't he remind you of something?"  
  
"I ain't takin' him with back with us."  
  
"Children," John interrupted. "Can we argue on our way back t' me flat?" Everyone piled into the cab and Chas took off.  
  
"Did you really want me to leave him back there?" Kitty asked throwing in puppy eyes for good measure. "They probably would have killed him."  
  
"I... well... we-" Pete paused knowing he was beat; there was no way that he could say no to that look. "Damn it. Fine, he stays. Mebbe the prof'll even let ya keep him."  
  
"So, what do you say, dragon, do you want to come back with us?" Kitty inquired.  
  
"Yah!" he chirped.  
  
"I'll call you... Lockheed," Kitty announced. "Is that okay?" He licked her cheek in response. "I take it you like that." Pete and Lockheed met each other's gaze. Lockheed breathed out some smoke and Pete snorted in derision.  
  
"Scary."  
  
"Grrr..."  
  
"Don't fight," Kitty admonished. She held Lockheed and cuddled up to Pete. Lockheed laid his head on Kitty's shoulder, trying to bite Pete whenever the Londoner came too close.  
  
"I was 'ere first, you flyin' purple people eater," Pete growled.  
  
"Grrr..."  
  
"Guys," Kitty sighed.  
  
"You should stay at me flat," John said to Romany.  
  
"I 'ave t' agree," Pete said reluctantly. "It'd be safer."  
  
"Are we, like, flying back tonight?" Kitty asked.  
  
"When you're operating on almost no sleep?" Pete asked. "Hell no."  
  
"You lot can stay the night too," John said. "The couch is a pull out."  
  
"Thanks," Pete nodded.  
  
"But I don't have any clothes," Kitty protested lightly, "except what I have on now."  
  
"Don't worry," Pete said. "You can sleep without 'em."  
  
"Pete!" Kitty exclaimed blushing.  
  
"Wot?" Pete asked innocently.  
  
"I had t' have been adopted," Romany said.  
  
"Grrr..."  
  
"Pryde, the anteater may encounter and accident if he keep growlin' at me like that," Pete cautioned.  
  
"Lockheed, be nice," Kitty chided. He snuggled closer and stuck his forked tongue out at Pete.  
  
"We're back," John announced. "Thanks, Chas."  
  
"Me ol' lady's gonna kill me, but you're welcome. It's nice to have met you, Miss Pryde."  
  
"Likewise," Kitty smiled as she got out. The group went back up the stairs to John's flat. 


	15. Coming Home and a First Date

Author's Note- Holy crap! 18 reviews for one chapter. Wow. Thanks alot guys. If I didn't have to go to work soon I'd respond to all of them but I figure that you'd rather have a new chapter than wait for the responses. Enjoy, and please let me know what you think.

* * *

Coming Home and a First Date

* * *

Lockheed settled himself on the top of the couch after Kitty and Pete got the bed ready. Kitty spread the sheet out on the bed as Pete got out the pillows. "This is becoming a habit," she commented.

"A good habit," Pete grinned.

"Somehow I knew you'd say that." Pete stripped down to his boxers. "Scooby Doo?"

"Wot?" Pete asked with wide eyes. She laughed softly and kissed him soundly on the lips.

"You're cute."

Pete smiled back before stepping away from her and climbing into bed. "Yer ruinin' me rep, luv," he warned holding the edge of the covers open for her. She kicked off her shoes and climbed into bed beside him. "Sweet dreams."

"You too." She cuddled up next to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist holding her tightly in his arms. He leaned down to kiss her goodnight.

"Grr..."

"I'm gettin' a muzzle for him."

Later that night

Kitty awoke when Pete almost leapt out of bed. His escape was hampered by the sheet, which was still wrapped around his legs. "Pete?"

He looked around before relaxing slightly. "Bloody hell..."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin', luv." He laid back and pulled her gently into his arms. She went willingly, leaning against him. They were silent for a few seconds, Kitty knew that pressing the subject would only make him shut down completely. "I killed two men t'night."

"What?"

"Threadgold and a bunch of men were waitin' fer us when we got t' the compound. There was a shoot out. I shot him, then a couple more two I know must be dead."

"It was self defense."

"I murdered them and ran. After all my training I know the difference between a shot to incapacitate an' a shot t' kill. When I shot them I wasn't aimin' fer the knee or shoulder."

"I once killed a guy," Kitty confessed in a whisper after Pete was silent for a few seconds.

"Wot?" Pete blinked, almost unable to believe that Kitty could have it in her to kill.

"He had a pacemaker... I phased through him."

"It was an accident."

"No..." Kitty said softly. "Half an accident, maybe... I didn't mean to kill him, but I did want to hurt him. This is something Todd and I haven't told anyone else. The professor's the only one who knows at all."

"Todd?"

"Todd Tolensky," Kitty said. "Codename Toad. I was walking with him because Lance's Jeep had broke down. We were going to the gas station when these men jumped us. They just shoved me aside and started beating up Todd. I tried to help when the one backslapped me."

She paused. "Todd managed to take two of them out, that left one. He pulled out a gun. I was right behind him. I phased through him to take the gun... I was going to use it, but I didn't have to. He grabbed his chest... it happened so fast.

"Todd and I got rid of any evidence and left the body, and the two unconscious men there. No one knew that we had been there. I had to tell the professor... he wiped the two men's minds of the event... I never told anyone." Pete kissed the top of her head. They laid there quietly for a few minutes. "Thanks for talking to me," Kitty whispered against his chest. Pete smiled down at her and kissed her lips tenderly. The two laid, cuddled together as sleep overcame them.

The following weekend

"It's nice," Kitty commented as Pete pulled his car into the restaurant. He led her inside. "We're actually on a date, just the two of us."

"I know," Pete said. "I'm amazed I actually got you away from the Institute. I got four threats."

"Four?"

"Yeah, Logan, Scott, Kurt and Remy. I can't believe the Rajun Cajun was actually threatenin' me." He shook his head. "Somethin' ain't right there." Pete pulled out a chair out for her. Kitty looked up, surprised by the gallant move but not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. She sat down and he slid into the seat across from her.

Dinner went perfectly. It was when they were leaving to go to the movie that the evening fell apart. "I heard you were here," a man said. The couple turned and saw Lance standing in front of his jeep.

"Lance?" Kitty said. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I am here on a date," Kitty announced. "One of those things you never took me on."

"I did so!"

"Lance," Kitty said patiently. "Take out at McDonalds does not qualify as a date." Pete snorted.

"Do _you_ have something to say?" Lance snarled.

"Nah," Pete shrugged. "Yer patheticness speaks fer itself." Kitty winced shooting her boyfriend a glare, knowing that he was deliberately messing with Lance.

"You bastard."

"Don't me father wish," Pete said jovially.

"I'm not going to fight you here," Lance said decisively. "Not while Kitty's here."

"Don't let that stop ya," Pete said. "I'm sure Kit doesn't mind."

"She wouldn't be happy if I kicked your ass in front of her."

Pete snorted again, then chuckled, he then lost it, bursting into uproarious laughter. "You... kicking (snicker) my... (gasp) ass..." There was more laughter before Pete managed to completely compose himself. "I don't see that happenin', mate." Kitty sighed, backing away, she knew what was about to happen and didn't want to be caught up in it.

Lance's eyes narrowed and he threw a punch. Pete dodged, grabbing Lance's arm and knocking him to the ground. Kitty sighed again, sitting on the hood of Lance's jeep. She stared down at her nails as the two men fought. She let it go on for five minutes before walking over to them and phasing Pete away from the fight.

"We're leaving," she announced. "If you, like, want to fight so badly go ahead but _I _am leaving and I'm taking your car."

"Okay," Pete said. "We'll go." He left Lance crumpled on the ground and led Kitty away.

"You are such and idiot," Kitty announced. "Why do you guys have to do that?"

"We're men," Pete shrugged. Kitty's glare didn't soften at all. Pete sighed. "Would it help if I apologized?"

"A little."

"Okay, I'm sorry," the words seemed to be drug out of him, but Kitty knew how rare apologies were for him. He went around and opened her door for her as Lance stood shakily. Pete got in on the other side and pulled out of the parking lot, heading towards the Institute.

"All I wanted was a normal night," Kitty sighed.

"I'm sorry," Pete said. "I told ya before, luv, I'm an asshole."

"No, Lance is an asshole, you're just an idiot."

"... Thanks...?"

She smiled reluctantly. "But I love you anyways." Her eyes widened at the same time as his did.

"Care t' repeat that?"

"Not all that much."

"I'm gonna make this up t' you," Pete promised changing the subject. "Hey, would you like t' come back t' London with me next weekend? Romany needs someone t' housesit her apartment fer a couple days. I can show ya around town. She even said I could take a couple friends so Remy and Rogue can come too. So?"

"More than one room though, right?"

"Luv, have I ever pressured you int' anything?"

"No," she admitted. "Well, a little, but you always made it clear that when I say stop you would."

"Same rules apply here. We can share a room, if you want I can crash on the floor, won't be the first time. Okay?"

"I'll go," Kitty announced. "Can Lockheed come?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Grasshopper, ya know how well yer dragon and I get along."

"But he'll get lonely."

"In the Institute? Not bloody likely."

"Please?" She went all out making her eyes wide and sticking out her lower lip.

"No." Pete kept his eyes firmly on the road. "Stop that. I'm not goin' t' look at ya, it won't work." The lip trembled. "Kit, he's evil. I don't like him, he _hates _me." Her wide, innocent eyes were still fixed on him. "No." He glanced at her, knowing it was a mistake. "I hate you."

Her lips slowly curled up. "Liar." He pulled into the parking lot. He got out and opened her door for her.

"You owe me, Pryde, you owe me big."

She merely smiled, lacing her arm through his. "It won't be that bad."

"I don't believe you." They walked into the rec. room, which was surprisingly empty. "Since we never made it to the movie want t' just watch somethin'?"

"Sure." Pete put in Mel Brooks' Young Frankenstein. He flopped down next to Kitty on the couch. Kitty curled up next to him. Pete ran a hand through her hair as they started the movie.

Frankenstein hadn't even gotten to Transylvania when the two started to make-out. Soon they were laying on the couch and his hands started to roam. Pete's hands slipped under her shirt caressing her stomach. She trembled slightly. He grew bolder, reaching up and finding one of her breasts.

She arched herself into his hand with a sharp gasp. Her blue eyes met his startled and he kissed her again. He slid his hand under her bra. That was, of course, when Bobby and Jubilee came in. Pete groaned standing to allow Kitty to get up before sitting back down.

"Get a room," Bobby said.

"Find one that's not occupied an' we will," Pete growled. Kitty elbowed him. "Ow!"

Kitty glared at him. "Be nice."

"I really don't see that 'appenin'," Pete said jovially. She shot him a look. He just smiled and kissed her. Bobby and Jubilee sat down on the couch. Pete sighed, visibly annoyed. He wrapped an arm around Kitty's shoulders and turned back to the movie. Rahne and Sam came in next.

"Hey wolf-girl," Jubilee greeted.

"Hello," Rahne said smiling. "What are ye watchin'?"

"Young Frankenstein."

"Is it a scary movie?"

Bobby snorted. "Hardly."

"Next we should watch Blazing Saddles," Sam said.

"I hate my life," Pete groaned. Lockheed flew in curling up with Kitty. "An' me life is now complete."

"Stop, like, being melodramatic," Kitty said rolling her eyes. "Lockheed just wanted to say hi."

"Right," Pete snorted. Remy and Rogue walked in and sat down on the couples other side.

"Nice shiner, mon ami," Remy said, the first to notice the black eye.

"Rocky and I 'ad a fight," Pete explained.

"Which is Pete for 'I'm an idiot'," Kitty supplied.

"Thanks," Pete said slowly.

"He deliberately baited Lance."

"I merely stated the truth," Pete protested. "He _is_ pathetic." Kitty sighed shaking her head.

"Why are men so stupid?" Kitty asked to no one in particular.

"It's the testosterone," Rogue said. "Ah think it destroys brain cells."

"That makes since," Kitty nodded.

"Dat hurts, chére," Remy pouted cutely. Tabby and Ray came in.

"Don't you people have other places t' be?" Pete asked, annoyed by the interruptions.

"Nope," the others shrugged.

Pete sighed. "There is no privacy in this place."

"Sure there is," Kurt said as he and Amanda walked in. "You can always go into the bathroom."

"Remy begs ta differ, mon brave. In dis house a homme can't even take a shower without bein' walked in on."

"It was Kitty and Evan's fault!" Rogue exclaimed blushing. "And it's not like Ah saw anythin'." A lie. To this day Rogue couldn't see Remy in jeans or shirtless without blushing.

Remy raised a mischievous eyebrow. "We can fix dat, ma chérie."

"Pig." Remy merely grinned reaching out and taking Rogue's hand. The group was silent for a while, watching the movie. Betsy walked in with Warren.

"Hello," she said with a wide smile. "Pete, I forgot to tell you, the professor needs the Blackbird next weekend so we're going to take a cruise to England."

"'We'?" Pete echoed.

"Didn't Brian tell you? We're going to be traveling with you back home. Warren's coming too. He's going to meet my parents."

"That's great!" Kitty exclaimed. "We'll have company."

"Yippee," Pete said dryly. "Don't get me wrong, Bets, you're okay, and I have nothin' against you, wings. It's the all-powerful Captain Britain that I don't like."

"We all know that," Betsy said rolling her eyes. As if on cue Brian walked in.

"God 'ates me," Pete sighed.

"I thought you'd still be out," Brian said distaste plainly showing on his face.

"No such luck, mate," Pete smirked. He wrapped an arm around Kitty's shoulder as the movie came to a close and Sam put in Blazing Saddles. "An' apparently we're gonna get t' take a nice long trip t'gether."

"What happened to you, Wisdom?" Brian asked with a sneer. "Finally piss off the wrong person?"

Kitty glared at Pete. "You can say that."

"Hey, Rocky looks a lot worse than me."

"I repeat mah comment about testosterone," Rogue said rolling her eyes.

"Yep," Kitty nodded.


	16. The Cruise

Author's Note- IT'S ALIVE! Sorry about the wait, folks. I've been doing some work on my original stories and this sort of took the back burner.

pyroMidnightVamp, Mysteeggurl, DazzlinShorty, Charice- Thank you!

Kitty Pryde 2- The answer that you seek shall be found below. Yes, yes he is.

ishandahalf- Even if apologizing did take all of his willpower. I was thinking to myself: who are the last people you'd picture killing someone, Kitty and Toad were on the top of my list... I think this bunny has ODed too, but he's getting better!

PomegranateQueen- Thank you. Mel Brooks is a true artist.

Demonic Gambit- That's just what Pete does, he rarely throws the first punch.

somekindafreaky- Just for you I'm working on a new Kitty/Remy story. I'm hoping to start posting soon.

sickmindedsucker- That's the way it was at my school too, although we did once had this girl deck this jerk who called her a racist name. We all enjoyed that, though. And they both got suspended. I'll find ways to make them run into each other, or just add in more Lockheed shenanigans.

* * *

The Cruise

* * *

Kitty and Pete sat in front of a mirror trying new disguises on Lockheed via the extra halowatch Kurt had leant them, which the dragon was using as a collar. "Now that's perfect," Pete smirked. Lockheed made and "eek" noise and Kitty tried to stifle a giggle.

She cleared her throat. "You look great, 'Heed, really, purple poodles are very... interesting."

"Grr..."

"Okay, okay, I'll change it." Kitty typed a few things into the watch and Pete started laughing. "Pete!"

"He's an aardvark," Pete snickered.

"You make a cute aardvark," Kitty assured the annoyed Lockheed. She changed the image again. "How's this?" Lockheed sighed and gave the dragon version of a shrug.

"I liked the aardvark better," Pete said.

"What's wrong, dragon?" Kitty asked. "What would you rather be?" Lockheed stood up on his hind legs.

"Roar!" He started walking, albeit unsteadily, and shoved at a pillow knocking it over.

"'Heed, I, like, can't turn you into Godzilla," Kitty smiled. She turned to Pete. "Why are you letting him watch those movies?"

"Wot?" Pete asked innocently. "He likes them, and it keeps him out of our hair for a couple hours."

"That crap will rot his brain."

Pete snorted. "Wot brain?"

"Grr..."

Two days later

"Kit?" Pete asked gently. "You know I'd do anything for you, but why am I carryin' all these bloody bags?"

Kitty shrugged. "You're a big strong man." Pete snorted and just looked at her. "What?" Kitty's new "parrot" sat on her shoulder.

"Nothin', luv. Guess what?"

"What?"

"Well, I've talked to Betsy, and we're all sharing room with our significant others."

"And our dragon," Kitty reminded him.

Pete snorted. "He ain't mine, he's all yours. Hell, if it were up t' me he'd still be in England."

"Grr..."

"Pete-"

"Wot?"

A few feet back

"Let me," Remy said taking Rogue's bags.

"Remy, Ah can handle mah own bag."

"Je sais," Remy nodded. "But it's not a problem." Rogue watched him struggle with her bags and his and shook her head lightly.

"Fine sugah." They stepped onto the boat. "Nice."

"Rogue, did Betsy tell you who you're rooming with?" Brian asked approaching the couple.

"Um, no, why?"

"Apparently, she and Warren are rooming together, and Pete's trying to get Kitty to room with him... what on earth does she see in him? Anyhow, are you rooming with Remy or would you like a room to yourself?"

"Ah'm... not sure. Ah'll tell ya'll later."

"In other words, it depends on whether or not Remy pisses his chére off too much," Remy said carrying their bags into the room.

"Yeah, pretty much," Rogue shrugged then nodded. "And, Remy, Ah ain't yer chére."

"Desolé," Remy said bowing slightly.

"Yeah, right." She walked out onto the deck. Remy shut the door following. Much to their surprise, there weren't many people on the boat.

"Dis should be an interestin' trip," Remy mused. They stepped to the railing where the others were waiting. They waved goodbye to the others as the boat began to sail away.

"I'm going to go organize our stuff," Kitty told the group.

"Ah'll go with ya," Rogue offered. The two walked away. Pete took out a pack of cigarettes. He was about to pull one out when Lockheed dive-bombed him taking it. The "parrot" then flew away with Pete following closely behind.

"Get back here!" Pete yelled chasing after Lockheed. He stopped at the edge of the boat holding the object Pete sought over the edge. Pete stopped in his tracks. "Don't you dare."

"Back off, stinky."

Pete blinked. "Pardon?"

"Yoo heard me."

"God, it's finally appened. Ya've driven me insane."

"Driven? Phht, yoo been there a long time."

"Great, now the rat's mockin' me." The cigarettes dropped. "No!" Pete turned to Lockheed, his eyes glowing. "Now ya die, rotten little bugger." Lockheed yelped and flew to Kitty who was coming out of their room.

"What's wrong?" Kitty asked the dragon who stared at her with wide eyes. Pete ran over.

"Let go of the dragon and step away," he growled.

"What'd you do to Lockheed?" Kitty demanded.

"Why don't you ask that purple menace what 'e did t' me?"

"Because you can talk, Lockheed can't."

"But- he... oh, nevermind, you'll never believe me. Why doesn't your pet spend the night with Bets, I'm sure she'll love his charmin' company."

"Is this just, like, an excuse to get me alone?"

Pete grinned down at her. "Of course."

"Grr..."

He glared at the dragon resting in Kitty's arms. "And to get through a night with all me clothes intact."

"I still don't get why you think Lockheed would take your clothes," Kitty said shaking her head, bemused.

"I don't know. Ask him."

"Pete-"

"Lockheed can't talk. Right. He dropped another pack of me cigarettes into the water."

"Easy solution. Stop smoking." Pete just stared at her. "Fine." She walked over to Betsy. "How do you feel about dragon sitting?"

"Are they fighting again?" Betsy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Do they ever stop?" Kitty inquired

The other woman laughed. "Good point. He can stay with us tonight."

"Do I get a say in this?" Warren asked.

Betsy smiled at her boyfriend. "Nope."

Kitty handed Lockheed to Betsy. "Thanks."

"No problem," Betsy assured her sticking the dragon in her room. Kitty walked back over to Pete.

"Happy?" He pulled her into his arms giving her a long passionate kiss.

"That answer your question?"

"Um... yeah."


	17. The Cruise Pt 2

The Cruise Pt. 2

* * *

"Who introduced Brian to the camcorder?" Pete demanded watching with derision as Brian taped some dolphins that were frolicking behind the boat.

"Hey, it gives him something to do," Kitty shrugged. "Besides, imagine how boring this must be for poor Brian, you know, to be all alone, without a girlfriend. The rest of us are all coupled up."

"Me heart bleeds for 'im, really, luv."

"Must you be such a jerk, like, all the time?"

"Yes." Pete crossed his arms over his chest where a new shirt rested. This one read: "If you lick it, I will come."

Kitty looked at his arms, then his shirt and blushed a bright red. "Pete!"

"Wot?" he asked every appearance of innocence.

"That shirt... it's the worst that I've seen you wear."

"Really?" he asked cocking his head to one side.

"Yes!"

"But I keep tellin' ya, luv, that they're all true, and if we go back t' the cabin, I can prove it to ya." Her response to this was a kick to the shin. She walked away leaving her boyfriend hopping up and down on one foot.

Across the deck

"Interéstant," Remy mused.

"What?" Rogue asked.

"Wisdom learned a new dance."

"Wonder what he did now," Rogue mused. Her thoughts were cut off as Remy removed his shirt. "Are ya tryin' to blind everyone, swamp rat?"

"You don't like de view chérie?"

"Have Ah ever implied otherwise?"

"Remy needs y'r help, petite."

"What?" He handed her a bottle of suntan lotion and raised his eyebrows. Rogue swallowed nervously. "Sit down." He sat down on a lawn chair and Rogue squirted out some suntan lotion onto her hands. Her hands glided over his skin slowly. Remy surprised himself by actually shivering at the feel of her soft hands gliding over his skin. "Is this okay?"

"Oui," Remy murmured. He moved forward on the chair so she could squeeze in behind him. Rogue gave into the temptation and ran her hands curiously over his back, figuring that this was one time she could touch him without fear that he would notice, or take it the wrong way. Remy felt a smile touch his lips. "Chére?"

"Yeah?"

"Ah t'ink you've got it." She stopped flushing warmly. He turned and looked at her longingly. "Remy didn't ask y' ta stop, p'tite."

"Whatever." Trying to salvage her dignity Rogue stood and started away. She wasn't prepared for Remy's speed with which he grabbed her and pulled her back onto his lap. "Remy!" His mouth cut off any further words. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey," Rogue said pulling away. "Ah don't recall givin' ya permission to kiss meh."

"Remy don't recall askin' for permission," Remy said still staring longingly at her lips. "Mais, if y' insist: may Ah kiss you?"

She flushed, she had just been joking but hearing him ask that was unbelievably the most erotic thing she had ever heard a guy say. "Ah suppose." He grinned and lowered his head kissing her again.

In Betsy and Warren's room

Lockheed paced. His Kitty was with that stinky Londoner. He had to get the mean rude man away. He glared up at the window. "Simple," he said a smile crossing his face. He flew up and pushed the window open. He looked around and not seeing anyone, flew to Kitty and Pete's room. He pulled the window open and cackled evilly. Kitty would thank him one day. After all, it was his job to protect his best friend.

Two hours later

"Kitty, look at this!" Pete exclaimed. His clothing was strewn all over the room along with packs of cigarettes.

"Wow," Kitty breathed. "What do you, like, think happened?"

"I'll give ya three guesses."

"Pete, don't be silly. Lockheed was in Betsy's room."

"Who else would have done it?"

"I'll go check," Kitty sighed. "But I'm telling you, he's still there." Kitty was gone for a couple minutes while Pete picked up his clothes. He sighed seeing that four of his shirts had been tied together and the one, which read: 'How do you like your pussy?' With pictures of cats with things written under them like, 'wet, hot, smelly, and hairy,' had been torn apart.

"Pete?" Kitty asked coming back into their room.

"Damn stupid rat," Pete was muttering as he tried to untie the knots.

"That 'stupid rat' is in Betsy and Warren's room asleep," Kitty said crossing her arms.

"No, luv, 'e's just pretending to sleep. Really, he's fully awake an' probably laughin' at me."

"That's just silly."

"Me cigarettes are gone, and just look at me clothes!"

"It's just some sort of practical joke." She took the shirts. "Let me." She phased them free from each other.

"Thanks, Kit."

"So, any more paranoid delusions?"

"Cute. I'm tellin' ya, luv, he did this. He probably just opened the window and climbed out."

"Riiiggghht... I'm going to bed."

"Sounds good."

"I'm going to go get dressed."

"Can I help?"

Kitty smiled shaking her head lightly. "No, thanks." She went into their bathroom and got into her oversized nightshirt. When she came back Pete was already in his boxers.

"Ready?"

"Yep," Kitty said climbing into bed. Pete laid down beside her. He kissed her goodnight, then kissed her again, and again.

In the room two doors down

By the time that Remy had finished showering Rogue had fallen asleep, in the middle of the bed. He smiled slightly and shook his head ruefully. "Finally get de fille in bed and she falls asleep," he muttered rolling his eyes. He laid down next to her, barely having any room. "Y'r lucky y'r so cute," he told the sleeping bed hog. Rogue didn't respond, she merely cuddled closer.

Back in Kitty and Pete's room

Pete's mouth blazed a hot trail down her neck and he ran a hand under her pajamas caressing her upper thigh. "Pete?" she asked softly.

"Yeah?" he asked raising his head.

"I-I just wanted to tell you that... I love you."

He smiled gently kissing her lips. "I know, luv." He kissed her on the chin. "And I love you too." Her eyes widened and he chuckled.

"You do?"

"Yes, how could I not?" She reached out and pulled him down for a long kiss. "Let's get some sleep," he said surprising her again. He grinned sprawling out on his back. "I don't know about you, grasshopper but I need some sleep." Truth was he knew that she wasn't ready for what they were doing.

She looked a little bemused but cuddled up to his side. Pete ran a hand through her hair as her breathing evened out. He wondered, as he gazed down at the girl in his arms, if he'd be able to actually protect her from the people after him. He hadn't been able to protect his sister. Roma had almost been killed just to get to him. He didn't want Kitty to get hurt.


	18. Arrival

Authors Note-

SickmindedSucker- Don't we all? Lockheed rules. Remy... boxers... (goes into fantasy world)

Orion Kohaishu- I would say no, there is nothing better.

IvyZOe- THANKS! Kitty and Pete do make the best couple. Peter is just too... metal. I'm seriously thinking about that. Poor Brian needs someone.

ishandahalf- It's a dragon's job, ya know. Forget all that hoarding gold crap, it's all about driving people insane.

PyroMidnightVamp- I know, I haven't been updating as much as I used to. Sorry.

Callian- Of course she did, heck she'd probably like it if Lockheed destroyed all Pete's clothes... (spaces off at the thought of a naked Pete) Right then, more Romyness after this one.

* * *

Arrival

* * *

Two days later 

"Here we are," Pete said happily. "Home sweet home."

"Are we going to see your friends?" Kitty asked gathering her bags.

"They're pickin' us up," Pete smiled. "Gabe has a van... for obvious reasons."

"In other words Gabe is a pig," Kitty guessed.

Pete shrugged. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Somehow I'm not at all surprised." They met up with the others and started walking off the ship.

"Kitty!" Gabe called. "Ya look fantastic, luv." Evan hopped out of the van too and took Kitty's bags tossing them into the back. He then grabbed Rogue's.

"Hi," Kitty smiled. "Guys, this is Gabe and Evan, they're friends of Pete's. This is my best friend Rogue and her boyfriend Remy."

"Who said he was mah boyfriend?" Rogue asked raising an eyebrow.

"So, yer free then?" Gabe asked.

"Back off, homme," Remy growled.

"Ignore him," Evan pleaded. "I hope that Gabe and Pete haven't spoiled you against all of us."

"We'll see you guys later," Betsy said as she, Warren, and Brian got into the limo her family had waiting for them.

"They get a limousine and we get an old van," Rogue said.

"It's not that old!" Evan protested.

"Mate, I think this thing was around when vans were first invented," Gabe said.

"Yeah, well, it's special," Evan said pouting.

"I think it's great," Kitty said. "It has... charm."

"Don't encourage him, luv," Pete said.

"The others are waitin' at the pub if you want t' stop for a drink," Gabe said as they climbed into the van.

"Sounds good," Remy said.

"Um, there is a small problem with that," Evan pointed out shooting Gabe a dirty look.

"What's that?" Kitty asked.

"Pete, Haley's there," Evan announced.

"Haley?" Kitty asked raising an eyebrow. "A girlfriend?"

Pete scratched the back of his head nervously. "Technically: no."

"What's that mean?"

"Well, we had... relations a couple times and she's... a bit..."

"Unhinged?" Evan asked.

"Psycho?" Gabe supplied.

"Stressed," Pete finished.

"The bird is a basket case," Evan told Kitty. "She called him like twenty times one night."

"We were there," Gabe said. "I could hear her. 'Why don't you call me? Don't you love me? What did I do wrong?'"

"Guys," Pete growled. "Lay off."

"What happened?" Kitty asked annoyed that the man who had told her that he loved her had treated this girl like that.

"I thought we were clear," Pete said uneasily. "I explained quite honestly that I didn't want a commitment." He glanced at Kitty whose face was carefully unemotional. "I had just gotten out of that place," he refrained from mentioning the agency around his friends, "I was happy to be alive and I didn't want t' be tied down."

"We're here," Gabe announced as Evan pulled in, in front of the pub.

"You sure ya want t' go in?" Evan asked.

"Kit?" Pete asked.

"I don't mind," Kitty said shrugging and sliding out of the van. Pete sighed and followed. Remy and Rogue got out behind them. The group walked in. The minute they were inside a woman ran over and hugged Pete.

"Hey, luv," she smiled.

"Hi, Janice," Pete smiled.

"Who're they?" Janice asked looking at the others curiously.

"This is my girl, Kitty," Pete said pulling Kitty up to stand with him.

"A new one?" Janice asked raising an eyebrow.

"And I'm sure you remember Remy, this is his girl, Rogue."

"Ah ain't his!" Rogue protested.

"Whatever," Pete said dismissively

"Are you lot goin' t' sit down?" Matt called. Remy walked over to the two guys and immediately struck up a conversation. Reluctantly, Rogue followed. Gabe went over and flopped down with the others.

"Pete?" Evan asked.

"Order a bottle of scotch, I'll be right back," Pete told him. He then took Kitty's arm and led her outside. "Say it."

"Say what?"

"I don't know. Whatever you need to say. Talk t' me."

"I don't have anything to say."

"Please, luv."

"Did she mean anything to you?"

"See, that's a trick question, if I say yes you'll think I'm lyin'. If I say no I'm an asshole."

"Pete-"

"Therefore I'm not goin' t' answer it. I will say this: I sort of felt sorry for her. She was all alone. Her mom was a hooker an' her da was in jail."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. She had it rough. We were all friends though. She started sleepin' around when we were all 13."

"Did you...?"

Pete snorted. "I lost my virginity when I was sixteen, if you really want to know. Then a little later that year I was recruited. A couple months later than that I got out and _that's _when we got together. But I repeat what I said about telling her I didn't want a commitment. I told her that before we even did anything, she said she was okay with it."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Of course she did. She wasn't going to say that she wanted to date you if she knew that wasn't what you wanted. She was hoping you'd change your mind."

"Well, see, luv, I'm a guy, and when we say that we don't want to date we mean it."

"True, I suppose I could chalk it up to stupid guyness."

"Thanks," Pete said slowly.

"Let's go inside."

"Are we okay?"

"We were okay before," Kitty shrugged. "But I'm glad we talked."

"You mean I was bearin' me soul t' you for no reason?"

"Pretty much." Kitty walked back inside. With a sigh Pete followed her. Kitty sat down next to Rogue and Remy.

"Guys, this is Kitty Pryde," Evan announced.


	19. The Pub

Author's Note- My computer completely crashed. For quite a while all I had was my sister's which didn't have a floppy drive so I couldn't upload anything. Very sad.

* * *

The Pub

* * *

"So you're the girl who finally got our boy to settle down," a girl smiled. "I'm Carrie. This idiot," she gestured to Chris who, foolishly, had challenged Remy to a game of cards, "is my boyfriend. Why I'll never know."

Kitty giggled at Chris' affronted look. "I can relate."

"Oi! Watch it, Pryde!"

"This is Haley," Carrie continued glancing at the beautiful redhead currently glaring daggers at Kitty.

"Hi," Kitty said tentatively. Haley, without a word, stood and stormed out.

"That's a relief actually," Carrie said. "I wasn't looking forward to prying you two apart."

"You think she'd attack me?" Kitty asked.

"It's not you I'm worried about," Carrie confessed. "Haley is grating to the best of us, if she were to act around you and Pete like I'd expect, you'd probably be end up slugging her, and I really couldn't blame you."

"I wouldn't hit her," Kitty said cuddling with Lockheed. "I mean, she's obviously a little unstable... it wouldn't be fair."

"What? So, I'm the only one that ya abuse?" Pete demanded cocking one eyebrow.

"Pretty much," Kitty said smiling sweetly.

"I feel real special," Pete grumbled.

"You should."

"Trust me," Carrie said. "By the end of the night a saint would probably want to kill her."

"But she's harmless," Chris pointed out as he handed Remy the money he had just lost to the Cajun.

"Alright, so why do you guys hang out with her if she's so annoying?" Kitty asked.

"I don't know," Carrie said thoughtfully. "I guess we've all been friends for so long..."

"Can we discuss somethin' else?" Pete asked.

"Of course," Gabe smiled. "Kitty would you like to hear some stories about when we were growing up?"

"On the other hand-" Pete started.

"Sure," Kitty chirped.

"I know the perfect one!" Evan exclaimed. "Did Pete ever tell you that he almost burned the school down?"

"I can honestly say no," Kitty said.

"Why do you lot feel as though you have t' torture me?" This was muffled because Pete had buried his head in his hands.

"It's fun," Gabe shrugged. He turned to Kitty. "It was actually when he first got his powers."

"You know about his powers?" Kitty asked clearly surprised.

"Of course," Matt said tuning into the conversation from his with Janice. "We were there when he first got them."

"We helped him deal," Carrie said.

Ten minutes later

"Want some?" Pete asked as he took a sip of his scotch.

"I don't drink," Kitty said.

"It won't kill you," Pete said rolling his eyes.

"It's disgusting."

"Matter of opinion." He looked down at the bottle. "Don't listen to her, she doesn't know what she's talkin' about."

"Pete, I really worry about you sometimes."

"Don't we all," Rogue laughed.

"Just try it," Pete urged. "All yer arguments are useless here. It's not illegal and the adults would never know."

"You're totally right," Kitty shrugged. "Why not?" She took the bottle and took a long drink starting to cough as soon as she swallowed.

Pete laughed rubbing her back comfortingly. "Easy, luv, unless ya want one 'ell of a headache t'morrow."

"How do you drink that crap?"

"Easily. You just have a low tolerance." She took a little sip and wrinkled up her nose. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah," Remy said.

"I want t' get back anyhow," Evan said. "Gabe?" Gabe threw Evan the keys. The five left.

"So, how's yer mum?" Pete asked as they got into the van.

"She's doin' better," Evan said. "She'd like it if you'd stop by. She was talking about you the other day. Bring Kitty, she'd love t' meet your girl."

"T'morrow okay?"

"That'd be fine, I'll let her know." Four minutes later Evan pulled up to a building. "Here's your stop."

"Thanks, mate, I'll see ya." The two couples got out and Evan drove away.

"You want t' come with me t'morrow?" Pete asked.

"Sure," Kitty said.

"So, want ta spend the day together?" Remy asked. "Remy knows all de good places in town."

Rogue thought then shrugged. "Ah guess... Ah mean, it ain't like Ah've got anything better to do."

"...Merci..."

Later that night

Haley paused outside of the building wondering if she was making a mistake. Just as she was about to turn back the door opened. "Miss Kartier, I was expecting you," a voice said from inside.


	20. Second Thoughts

Second Thoughts

It was when Kitty was alone as she took a shower and got ready for bed that all the doubts started gnawing at her. Pete was always so open with her and yet here was this girl he had pretty much used. She stared at her reflection in the mirror with a mixture of disdain and annoyance. Why would he even want her? She was plain next to Shelly. Maybe she _was_ just a challenge. Kitty sighed walking out into the living room where Remy was examining several pieces of art hanging on the wall.

"Dis be an original," he announced of one.

"And it had better be there when we go back home," Pete threatened good-naturedly. He turned and saw Kitty. "Hey, luv, I was startin' to think ya had taken off or something." He was worried when she didn't have a rebuke. He patted the spot next to him. Kitty sat down but didn't cuddle up with him like she usually did. By the time that the couple retired Pete was getting a little annoyed. "What?" he demanded.

"Huh?" she looked alarmed, as though she hadn't expected him to notice unease.

"What's wrong? If yer gonna be pissed at me at least tell me why."

"I'm not angry."

"No?"

"No. I'm just… I have a lot on my mind."

"We're datin' right?"

"Yeah."

"Doesn't that mean that you should be able to tell me what's bothering ya?"

"Yeah, and I do... mostly."

"You drive me crazy, you know that, right? A couple more months of this and I'm gonna be put in an institution."

"If I'm such a hassle why are you even with me?"

"Because I love you. You make me insane and some days I just want to throttle you but I couldn't imagine my life without you."

"I love you too, even if you do stupid, or insensitive things sometimes."

"Would I get anywhere asking what I did?"

"No."

"Okay, I guess."

A change of subject was needed. "It sounds like Evan's mother really cares about you."

"Yeah, she's a hell of a woman. Evan and I grew up together. His mum and mine were old friends so we met when we were both ten months old. Growing up we were inseparable. After I had turned twelve me mum was shot, she passed away soon after.

"I spent most of my time at Evan's after that. Me father... our past is rather complicated as you've seen. Isabelle, that's Evan's mum, she let me sleep on her couch more nights than I can count. Last year she was diagnosed with breast cancer but was still going to let me move in after me dad told me I had to move out."

"She sounds like a saint."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far, but she's the closest I've ever met. She's probably the closest you'll get to meeting my family other than Roma."

"Sometime this year I'll have to have you meet my parents."

"Are ya tryin' to scare me?"

"You'll be a major improvement in their eyes. Lance... he almost killed them when we first met."

"Yeah, I am an improvement."

"I guess we should get some sleep."

"Well, if we must. I have some better ideas, but if you really want to sleep okay."

Kitty yawned cuddling up to his side. "Pig."

"Flatterer." Kitty giggled closing her eyes. "Sweet dreams."

"You too."

In the other room

Rogue walked out of the bathroom and found that Remy had fallen asleep on the bed. He was dressed just in a pair of black silk boxers. She paused for a few seconds allowing herself a moment of feminine admiration. He truly was a beautiful human being, the perfect specimen of a man. With a smile she crossed over to the bed and climbed onto it straddling one of his legs. She slid her hand over his chest as she leaned down kissing him lingeringly. He sighed opening his eyes.

"Dat be quite a wake up, chére," Remy murmured his voice was still drowsy, the look on his face, however, was pure lust. He laid his head back regarding her. He smirked when he saw her black camisole. He reached up and ran his hand down her arm slowly causing her to shiver.

She leaned down kissing him again. Remy responded to the kiss passionately. He slid his hand over her hips pulling her closer. Rogue whimpered moving against him restlessly. He took her hand and guided it to his straining erection. To his complete shock she wrapped her hand around it and gave a couple pumps. His eyes shut and his entire body tensed. "Merde."

"Ah'm sorry, Ah shouldn't have-" She started to pull her hand back and his eyes flew open.

"No, please, don't stop." She cocked her head to one side and he had to kiss her, it was as necessary as breathing at the moment, more necessary. Her hands went to his boxers and she slowly drew them down. He lifted his hips to assist her before kissing her again. Rogue pulled away looking at him thoroughly. At that moment, as fate would have it, her collar beeped. "Merde," Remy muttered again.

"Ah'm sorry," Rogue whispered.

"Don't apologize. Remy supposes dat dis means dat y'll go out with him."

"Yeah, Ah was just givin' ya a hard time earlier. You need it, you know."

He smiled, pulling his boxers back on. "Do Ah?"

"Yep. Your ego is just way too big."

"Go ahead and plug your collar in. Remy'll sleep on the couch to prevent any accidents." He kissed her leisurely. "Until tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

At a mansion downtown

"So you'll take care of her?" Haley asked the tall, menacing, generally evil figure who stood back in the shadows.

"I agreed, didn't I?" the figure asked.

"Yes… you won't hurt Pete, will you?"

"Why would you think we'd hurt Mr. Wisdom?"

"Y-you just seemed awfully interested in him. I was concerned."

"We have no quarrel with this Wisdom person. But I'm afraid that we know somebody who does."

Haley blanched. "I don't want him hurt."

"I'm sorry, my dear, but we really don't care what you want."

"But we had a deal."

"We told you all aspects of the deal are subject to change."

"But I-"

"If you had any doubts you should have told us before."

"Would it have made any difference?"

"Probably not. Don't give me that look; I'm just being honest. For what it's worth we aren't going to kill you and that was brought up. You seem surprised; you had to have realized whom you were dealing with. Just remember you sought us out, not the other way around."

"Who are you?"

"And this is what I found interesting, we've talked all this time and you've never inquired as to my identity, or that of the my friends. Very sloppy." The figure opened the door gesturing for Haley to leave. Haley started to leave but paused before the door shut.

"Wait."

"Be quick. I have a luncheon early tomorrow."

"Is there anything I can do to save Pete?"

"Mmm... No, nothing. Sorry, my dear, but you know what they say about dealing with the devil. And all deals are final." The door shut and figure sauntered away. Haley was left on the porch wondering what she had just done.


	21. Lay Your Hands On Me

Author's Note- Hey all, I am SOOO sorry this took so long. I hope this chapter makes it worth the wait. The chapter title is the name of a Bon Jovi song. Lemon warning.

* * *

Lay Your Hands On Me

* * *

Kitty was awoken by a knock on the door. "I don't like furbies," came a voice next to her. Kitty smiled, shaking her head as she stood and walked over to the door opening it. Rogue stood outside the door.

"What's up?" Kitty asked yawning.

"We're heading out, we're going sightseeing," her friend told her.

"Okay, have fun." Kitty yawned again.

"Night, Kit." Kitty shut the door and went back to Pete climbing into bed with him.

"Should we get up?" Kitty asked.

"No. Sleep," Pete said not even opening his eyes but opening his arms for her. Kitty smiled crawling back into his arms.

In London

Remy showed Rogue all of the sites. They visited Westminster Abbey, Travalgar Square, the Tower of London, and the bridge, just to name a few. By the time that they returned to the apartment at four Kitty and Pete were still out. "Ah had a great time," Rogue smiled.

"Y' sound surprised," Remy said with mock hurt.

"Ah am a little," Rogue admitted. "After all this is our first real date and all. Ah really didn't know what to expect."

"Did Remy meet your expectations?" he asked sitting down on the sofa.

"I suppose," she mused crossing over to him to straddle his legs. She kissed him slowly. Remy broke the kiss arching an eyebrow at her.

"Are you trying to seduce me, chére?"

"Ah have to try?" He laughed pulling her down for another kiss. He deepened the kiss sliding his tongue against hers, moaning at her taste. His hands slid down her back coming to rest on her butt, urging her to move against him. "Do ya know how long Ah've waited to be able to do something like this?"

"Remy'd guess a long time."

"I just never dreamed that Ah could touch anyone like this, much less a man Ah loved."

"Loved?" Remy repeated.

"Yeah. Ya don't have to feel the same. Ah'd understand if ya-" Remy kissed her quickly.

"Je t'aime, ma chére," he told her. "Ah love ya." Rogue smiled.

"That's good."

"Is it?"

"Yeah, Ah'd hate for mah first time to be with a man who didn't love me."

"Um… what?"

"Don't play dumb, swamp rat. Although, it _does _suit you-" He kissed her again closing his eyes to bask in the sensations she never failed to bring forth in him. After a few minutes of kissing he flipped them over so he was on top of her. She pulled away with a giggle.

"What?" he asked with a smile.

"This kinda makes me a slut."

Remy blinked wondering what could make this girl in his arms ever think she was a slut. "What?"

"Havin' sex on our first date." Remy groaned dropping his head into the crook of her neck. "What?"

"Chére, if you want us to make love, Ah'm all for it, but are ya sure about this?"

"Yes," she told him kissing him lightly.

"And your collar is completely charged?"

She laughed. "Yes." He stood and swept her into his arms. "Watchin' too much Gone With the Wind?" He carried her to the guest room and deposited her on the bed.

"You're sure?" he asked again.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

"Just checkin'," he smiled. He then cursed.

"What is it?"

"Well, Remy wasn't exactly expectin' this, Rogue. Ah don't have any protection."

Rogue laughed but was pleased that he cared enough to tell her that. "Ah gotcha covered, swamp rat. Ah'm on the pill, all of us girls are."

"Thank God." He joined her on the bed and kissed her, letting his hands roam over her body lingering on her breasts. She broke away from him throwing her head back.

"Oh, Rem," she breathed. Remy grinned taking this opportunity to rid her of her shirt. Her black silk bra was quickly divested as well.

"Merde, chére," he murmured.

"What?"

"You're so belle," he told her. She smiled leaning in so their lips were touching. He slid his hands up her smooth stomach until he was cupping her breasts. He rolled her nipples between his fingers. She let out a soft whimper arching into his hands.

He chuckled against her lips. Rogue could feel the heat pooling in her stomach. She pulled away pulling his own shirt over his head. She stared transfixed by his eight-pack. Remy resisted the urge to preen at her obvious appreciation of his body.

"Wow," she breathed finally.

"Thanks," he grinned. She ran her hand over a tattoo of the King of Hearts that he had on his bicep before running her hands over his chest and down his stomach barely brushing the erection that was pressing against the confines of his jeans. His hips bucked against her hand. He tackled her kissing her, playfully nipping on her lower lip. She giggled but the giggle was lost in a gasp as he trailed his lips to her neck and nipped at the soft skin above her choker.

His lips moved lower and he cupped her breasts in his hands suckling one and teasing the other with his hand. Rogue moaned softly, her body moving restlessly against his. She wrapped her legs around his urging him closer. Remy cursed inwardly, Rogue was always a very passionate woman and she was making it extremely hard for him to hold on to his control.

He moved down slowly unbuttoning her pants and sliding them off, along with her underwear. He saw her bite her lip nervously. "Don't worry, chére. Ah'm gonna make this good." He winked at her before kissing his way up her legs.

She shuddered. Remy grinned to himself before spreading her lips and tasting her. Rogue cried out moving against him. Her hands fisted themselves in his hair, and he smirked to himself, continuing his ministrations and beginning to tease her with his fingers as well. Rogue closed her eyes tightly feeling her body tremble as it reached for something. She came with a soft cry.

He smiled, satisfied with himself. He got to his feet and divested himself of his jeans. He tossed them over his shoulder and joined her back on the bed. "Ah love ya, chére," he murmured.

"Ah love you too," she told him.

"This is gonna hurt," he warned her.

"Ah know, Ah want you, Remy," she told him her green eyes locked on his red-on-black eyes. He slowly entered her, closing his eyes. She was so tight and hot, he almost came right there. He thrust through her barrier in one smooth motion. She whimpered. It felt as though she were being torn apart.

"It's okay, chére," he murmured. "Just breathe." He kissed her slowly concentrating on not moving.

Slowly, she relaxed. "Ah'm okay, Rem," she told him feeling him shake from the exertion of staying still. He groaned with relief and began moving slowly. Rogue gasped as the pain faded. It was such a new feeling; he filled her so completely.

"Mon Dieu," he whispered still holding back his own pleasure as Rogue wrapped her legs around him and began moving against him.

"The name's Rogue," she smirked at him. He blinked, his brain not quite grasping the joke for a moment, before chuckling. He shifted his position so she cried out with every move he made. Her muscles clenched around him as she came with a loud cry.

He groaned thrusting harder and faster until he exploded inside her. He collapsed over her. "Damn."

"God, that was amazin'," she breathed.

"The name's Remy," he laughed rolling onto his back. She punched him in the shoulder lightly but laughed herself. "Ah love you, Rogue."

"Love you too, swamp rat." She cuddled close.

"Goodnight, chére."


	22. Meeting the Parents

Meeting the "Parents"

~*~

Earlier

"Luv, you ready?" Pete asked as she finished tying her shoes.

"Lead on," Kitty said. They walked down the street and caught a cab which drove them to a small apartment building.

"I spent a great deal of my life after my mum died here," Pete told her as they climbed the stairs. He knocked on a door on the third floor. It swung open and a woman hugged him. She was pale and wore a bandana, covering a head that Kitty realized was bare due to her cancer.

"Evan told me you might stop by today," she said smiling.

"Allo, Isabelle," Pete grinned hugging her. "This is Kitty, Kitty this is Isabelle Harmon."

"Hi, Mrs. Harmon," Kitty said shyly.

Isabelle hugged her. "Call me Isabelle. Lunch will be done soon, go ahead in the living room, Evan and Gabriel are already there."

"Thanks, Isabelle," Pete said taking Kitty's hand and leading her into the living room Gabe and Evan were playing Rock Band.

"Pete! Pull up a guitar," Evan called. Pete grabbed a guitar. "Kitty, do you sing?"

"Not real well," Kitty admitted as Evan handed her the microphone.

"Doesn't matter," Evan said waving a hand. She sat next to Pete and they played through a couple songs. "You liar," Evan scolded Kitty smilingly. "You were great."

Kitty blushed. "Thank you."

"Her color's better than it was," Pete said.

"The doctor's say she's in remission," Evan said. "She was really eager to meet you," he told Kitty.

"She was?"

"Pete has never had a girl friend," Gabe explained. Kitty arched a brow, clearly doubting that. "Oh, he's had girls, but none that could be considered girl friends."

Kitty turned to Pete. "Really?"

"I wish you wankers would find a better pass time then messing with me," Pete groaned.

"What fun would that be?" Gabe asked.

"Lunch is ready," Isabelle announced. They filed into the kitchen. The table was set and there was enough food for ten people.

"Mum," Evan groaned. "You said you were going to make lunch. This is crazy."

"Oh, hush," Isabelle grinned. "You're growing boys and girls. Eat up." Lunch was spent with the group laughing and teasing each other. Kitty was surprised at how they acted together. Despite all the talk about coexisting with humans Kitty hadn't really believed that it was possible until she met Pete's friends. They accepted Pete without even thinking of his mutation.

"What?" Pete asked as they left.

"Nothing," Kitty said.

"Clearly something is on your mind."

"I was just thinking about how easy things are with you and your friends," Kitty said.

"Don't you have any friends who were human?" Pete asked sliding an arm around her waist as they walked.

"I really didn't have any friends in high school," Kitty confessed.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Well, it's true," Kitty said sliding her own arm around his waist. "I always found it hard to make friends, until I moved to the Institute."

"I guess American's are just blind or stupid," he commented sliding his hand into her back pocket and squeezing her ass lightly. She jumped and slapped his shoulder lightly but laughed.

"Don't insult my country, Wisdom."

"What if they really, really deserve it?" he asked. She merely rolled her eyes at him.

"Kitty! Pete!" Pete winced hearing this voice calling them. He had hoped to have Kitty to himself for an evening. Betsy and Warren walked over to them.

"How's it going?" Kitty chirped.

"Great," Betsy said. "My mom just loves Warren."

"Of course she does," Kitty said.

"What are you two up to?"

"We were just walking around the city," Pete said.

"Sounds like fun," Betsy said. "I wanted to show Kitty one of my favorite shops.

"Oh, please join us," Pete said totally deadpan.

"We'd love to," Betsy grinned at him. "Thank you." Warren shrugged apologetically at Pete as Kitty and Betsy linked arms and walked a little a head of them.

"Sorry if we interrupted anything," Warren said.

"You interrupted nothing," Pete sighed. Betsy and Kitty drug the men all over the city, buying nothing but looking at everything. "This is how you tell if you're in love."

"How's that?" Warren said standing straight and glaring down at the purse he was forced to hold.

"If you'll endure this hell for a woman she must be pretty damn special," Pete sai wisely.

Warren chuckled. "I see your point. And the one store I would have liked to go in we were told to wait out side of." He gestured to the lingerie store they were in front of.

"It's just so wrong," Pete agreed.

"I have to ask, why do you wear those offensive things?" Warren asked.

Pete snickered looking down at his shirt which read 'My Dixie Wrecked.' "It annoys everyone."

"You really don't seem to like anyone."

Pete shrugged lazily. "I like Kitty."

"Of course," Warren said.

"You and Pete looked pretty cozy," Betsy commented holding a red teddy up to herself.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kitty said.

"He grabbed your ass," Betsy smirked.

"You, like, saw that?"

"Yes," Betsy said. She picked up a royal blue bra and panty set. "Oh, this would look so cute on you."

"You think?" Kitty asked looking at the skimpy material doubtfully.

"Definitely. The professor gave you money to spend, right?"

"Yeah, but I totally don't think underwear is what he had in mind," Kitty laughed.

"Psh," Betsy said. "You'd look so hot in it. Just imagine Pete's reaction. If the professor says anything I'll tell him I made you buy it." The thought of Pete's reaction had her sold.

"Okay," Kitty said.

"How's it going between you two?"

"Great," Kitty said. "He's so sweet."

"It's cute how he is with you," Betsy said. "I've known Pete for a while, he's not like that with anyone."

"What about Warren?"

"He's so... perfect!" Betsy sighed as they approached the cash register. "I mean, seriously, is there another man out there as perfect as he is?"

"You really like him?"

"I think I may love him," Betsy confessed. "Let's go get our men."

"Sounds good," Kitty smiled. They walked out. Warren immediately thrust Betsy's purse into her arms causing her to giggle.

"What'd you get?" Pete asked his eyes immediately drawn to her bag.

"None of your business," Kitty smiled.

"You guys want to join us for dinner?" Warren asked.

"Pete?" Kitty asked.

"If you want," Pete said still watching the bag.


End file.
